That's How You Survive
by applepie8716
Summary: Artemis is constantly struck by a reoccurring dream, and as she realizes the full meaning behind it, uses all of her willpower to fight against fate. Her teammates join together to stand by her side, but will Artemis ever defeat her destiny? Spitfire. K  for language.
1. Ch 1: The Dream

**Hey guys! I'm new to this fanfiction thing, but I wanted to try something different. I've always been a die-hard-reader of good fanfiction, and it's a little weird to be in the role of the author. But I like it, and I hope to stick with it too.**

**Here's a fanfic (which I will hopefully continue) that is for one of my favorite shows, Young Justice. It'll specifically focus more on Artemis' and Wallys' relationship, (how it grows, blossoms, yadayda), and on Artemis herself as a person (and how Wally influences her). I don't really do a ton of fluff, and I like to make the story rounded by using multiple themes and characters. Enjoy!**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 1

She gazed out in front of her.

The sun had risen about a foot above the horizon, lighting up the ocean and the sky in brilliant shades of aqua, violet, and red orange. Waves, acting as the hands of a god, lapped the shore gently, shaping and sculpting the beach. Seagulls, white as snow and as noisy as tractor-trailers, squawked in their search for food.

Artemis remained at peace, sitting with her legs crossed on the hard, packed earth, surveying the scene in front of her. Strangely, even at a time like this, she felt content. Her body was loose of any tenseness, and her muscles were relaxed. It's funny how the ordinariness of the day could make her believe that everything was okay. Normal even, at least for a teenage-superhero. Artemis took a deep breath of salty, fresh air, blowing in straight from the sea.

The jagged cliff she was lying on jutted out towards the sandy beach, acting as a towering beast hovering over the flat land, which lay at least ten stories below.

A pair of crabs crawled over a rock about ten feet away from the archer. She smiled a small smile, thinking of how their only worry was of protection from the raging ocean waves. Not very different from human fear, of course. The last thing humans want is to be sucked into the unknown.

Artemis sighed, knowing that the day's beauty wouldn't last, at least for her. Uncrossing her legs slowly, she picked up her bow lying beside her and examined it. Her fingers brushed the smooth, forest-green surface, and she plucked the bowhair, noting the thick rubber string. A fine, state-of-the-art masterpiece. Strong, durable, unbreakable. It was everything she was…or so she thought.

Artemis took a deep breath stood up on her two toned legs, never unwavering. Across from her, about twenty feet away, lay Wallace West, fast asleep. She smiled at the way the wind played with his hair and tickled his cheeks, the way his breath came out in little puffs.

Wally West. The ignorant, flirtatious, fifteen-year-old speedster who did nothing but get on her nerves. The crazy, food-obsessed prankster who was constantly goofing around. The person who Artemis became fed up with, no matter how smoothly things went.

But nevertheless, feelings are inevitable.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way,_ she thought to herself. _I should be acting the way I was raised to be. Or more like, forced to be. The way I grew up, and the way I am now._

Her mind flashed back to a moment with M'gann.

_"Must you challenge everyone?"_

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

It was strange that she was smiling to herself, smiling at the sheer thought of the idea. Under the circumstances, she should be cold, emotionless, and efficient. Getting the job done quickly, cleanly, and swiftly.

But something about this moment changed her outlook. Made her feel differently. Differently than the way she was raised to feel, and differently than she was trained to be. She was like the crabs…sucked deep into the unknown.

Wally West began to stir in his sleep. His hands were bound behind his back, and remained so. His feet did not move, where they were chained together. His uniform, normally flamboyant with areas of bright red and yellow, was ripped in several places.

Artemis stared at the face of the one who annoyed her so. But she still could not shake what her heart was telling her. One thing she rarely felt for anyone.

Care. She cared for Wally West.

Surely, Artemis cared about her teammates, who worked so hard and diligently to keep their city safe. She cared about her mother too, crippled in her wheelchair. And she even cared for them – no matter how different they were from her, no matter how much wrong they committed, she was still bound to them in the ways of blood. Just like Red Tornado cared for his father and siblings, Artemis cared for hers too.

But this kind of caring was different. Something she had never felt before. Ever. The unknown had trapped her in its claws, and like the crabs that feared the ocean, she was unfamiliar with its caging arms.

Just as that thought left Artemis' mind, Wally's eyes slowly opened, as he took in his surroundings. His body was starved for food, and his breath came in ragged, long chokes. A deep cut on his left thigh told him he was severely injured, and he was tied up tight, the cheetah now confined in its cage.

Artemis slowly walked towards him, and stood still. Calm, strong, and in control, she stared into Wally's eyes, her expression unreadable. Her long blond hair was blowing behind her in her usual ponytail, and she was wearing her regular old civvies.

Wally's brows furrowed in confusion. His mouth opened to speak.

Artemis heard the single word he said, dripping with betrayal.

"Why?"

Green eyes full of curiosity, wonder, and remorse gazed upon her. She stared back.

Wally could see in her steely grey eyes, the ones that seemed to turn black at times, a slight, soft tinge of sympathy. A small smile played on her lips. A single tear made its way down her cheek, rolling until it reached her chin.

"That's how you survive," she whispered.

Artemis slowly removed the single green arrow she brought with her from her belt. Taking her time, she notched it on her angled bow, stretched her arm back, and cautiously aimed the slender, sharp object.

Straight at Wally West's heart.


	2. Ch 2: Marble Floors

**Hey guys… So um, I actually didn't plan on continuing, but ahhh… I wanted to write some more. I'm new to writing fanfiction (actually, writing in general), but it seems pretty cool and I'd like to continue doing it. I won't be one of those constant updaters who post new stuff every Friday of the week, but I will update when new ideas come to me. Anyways, enjoy! (;**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 2

Artemis shot out of bed, gasping for breath. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and cold sweat stuck to her pajamas. Moonlight shone through her window and illuminated the small bedroom. 2:12am was what the clock on her nightstand read.

Frantically, Artemis unfurled herself from the covers and sprang from the mattress. She began pacing her room in an impatient manner, now wide awake.

_The same dream keeps happening_! _For the past month, I've been imagining a perfect day with a beautiful beach scene. I look over and see the same thing every time: a beat up Wally! And there I am, acting all handy-dandy, thinking 'Time to kill you!' Plus there's always me aiming an arrow. Straight. At. His. Heart._

_Dang, I must've not been kidding about the whole ninja-boyfriend thing._

Eventually her pacing grew slower and slower until it finally stopped. Artemis sighed, the dream still fresh in her mind. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. The archer stretched out the kinks in her back and headed to the cave's kitchen for a midnight snack.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Artemis found herself propped up on a barstool at the kitchen counter. She cupped up her palms underneath her chin, contemplating the constant dream that bugged her at night. A half-eaten cup of chocolate pudding lay in front of her with a spoon sticking haphazardly out of it.<p>

_Why does this dream keep happening_? _I feel like it's telling me something on purpose (to kill Wally, maybe), but I'm not really sure if I believe in the whole mumbo-jumbo prophecy stuff._ Sure, the league had told her that she'd have to take big risks to be in her position. _But I didn't think that involved killing my own team member on purpose!_

Artemis considered telling Zatanna about her dream, since Zatanna's magical capabilities and knowledge might help Artemis uncover the meaning behind it as well as explain why it reoccurred so often. But as soon as the idea came to mind, Artemis dismissed it. The archer decided to study the dream more carefully and notice more details on her own; she wasn't one to willing trust anyone with something so…serious.

With all this in mind, the blond was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kaldur'am step into the kitchen quietly. She watched him walk across the cold marble floor with steel-grey eyes. As skillfully as she could, Artemis yawned and stretched her arms out, attempting to mask her distress behind sleepy eyes. But Kaldur'am, learning how to read emotions in Atlantis, could sense something odd in her.

"Is everything alright Artemis?" Aqualad asked gently.

"Uhm, yeah! I um…I had a dream about this giant Thanksgiving feast just now! With a stuffed turkey, and creamy mashed potatoes, and green beans, and woke up craving food! Gosh, I sound more like Wally everyday," Artemis rambled, her cheeks tingeing slightly pink.

It wasn't like Artemis to go-on about trivial things, especially considering it was two in the morning. But the fact that Aqualad had come out of nowhere at an ungodly time and questioned her took her by surprise. _I had to cover up from Dr. Phil somehow! _

Without a doubt, Artemis was a trained professional from a young age. Her every move had to be executed perfectly and carefully; otherwise, the consequences were deadly. Her emotions were to remain behind a mask, and her demeanor had to be extremely poised. Even so, these strict rules didn't overtake her personality. She was a witty, hotheaded, sarcastic teenage girl when she wasn't on the job, and remained true to herself.

Kaldur eyed the flushed Artemis for a moment.

"I did not take you for one to be so energetic in this time of the morning. Would it be best for you to return to your slumber so you are ready for tomorrow's mission?"

"Ummm… yeah. Thanks dad," Artemis said, rolling her eyes, finally regaining her typical sarcastic nature. She licked her spoon free of chocolate pudding and stared at Kaldur'ahm innocently.

Aqualad studied Artemis' expression, her body language, and how bright her eyes looked. Uncomfortable by the gaze, she spoke:

"Fine! Fine!" she said, throwing her hands up. "You're right, Aqualad. We've got a big day for us tomorrow. Fighting evil, beating villains, sticking the baddies in jail. Y'know, the usual," Artemis said with a small smile, scooping more pudding out of the plastic cup.

"The mission is important, as are all of them," Aqualad replied smoothly. "But this one is slightly different, Artemis. More details will follow tomorrow. I am sure that you and the rest of the team are capable of handling it well. Goodnight now." He turned his back to her, clearly indicating that the odd conversation was over.

"Oh…uh, yeah. Of course Kaldur. Goodnight." Artemis, a little taken aback at Kaldur's closed demeanor, slowly slid off the barstool and made her way back to her bedroom. She knew that she wouldn't sleep a wink, and lay on her bed with her eyes (now a piercing black) wide open.

* * *

><p>Kaldur sat down at the counter and slowly rubbed his eyes. The cool marble tile of the kitchen always helped him think. It reminded him of the structures and buildings back in Atlantis, and brought a familiarity and a sense of place. In his new home on land, the kitchen was the best place for his mind.<p>

His thoughts were greatly distressed. It was not that he did not trust his team; he had full faith in each and every member. But something was wrong if the enemy knew their every move and motive. As much as he did not want to, Kaldur was going to have to investigate and play the role of the detective. It was part of a leader's job to do the hard yet difficult work, and Aqualad had taken that responsibility.

_I must find out who the mole is and why_. Aqualad thought to himself._ I believe in my teammates' values, and there must be a solid reason why one would want to betray the Justice League. Just as I remained hopeful for Red Tornado, I will remain hopeful for each of my teammates as well. _

He only hoped he found the person before it was too late. Time was running out…for both him, and the enemies.


	3. Ch 3: Dressed Up

**So…today in AP Human Geo, after finishing my test, we had an hour left in class. I took this hour to plan out the gist of the rest of the story. It'll be around 15 chapters, with an epilogue to it, and I'm really looking forward to writing. This chapter's a little more fun than the others – Young Justice needs a break from seriousness sometimes after all! Enjoy~**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 3

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Artemis said, staring at herself in the floor-length mirror attached to the door.

M'gann laughed as she came up behind Artemis, using her green fingers to twist a lock of the archer's blond hair back into place. She grinned at Artemis the mirror, and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful."

"And absolutely _unlike myself_!" Artemis screeched. She sighed. "But I guess that was the point though, huh?"

"Of course," M'gann said with an easy smile. "But I wish you'd let me play Barbie with you more often; I could come up with so many possibilities!"

The archer groaned, but couldn't help as her eyes drifted back to the mirror. Her eyes were outlined in a simple gold eyeliner, contrasting and yet complimenting her grey eyes. She wore a long, forest green piece with a thick brown cord tied just below her waist. The bottom flowed out towards the floor, with skinny vertical pleats covering the entire dress. The sleeves doubled as the top part of the gown, and created an illusion of smaller shoulders. The neckline dipped down to her waist, but was not at all inappropriate; M'gann described her as looking "sophisticated" and "unique."

_Yeah. Sophisticated my ass._

"You really do look beautiful, Artemis," M'gann said gently.

Artemis snorted. "Thanks, Megan."

"Well…" Miss Martian looked up at Artemis with a guilty smile.

Artemis raised her eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure a certain speedster will think so too!" the martian gushed, quickly departing the room before Artemis had her head.

The archer groaned. She could just imagine M'gann smiling at her and winking, encouraging her to go out with the obnoxious redhead. Artemis shook her head and chuckled, her arms remaining crossed over her chest.

* * *

><p>As Artemis left M'gann's room and walked down the hall towards the cave's living space, she adjusted the last pieces of her outfit.<p>

_The earrings are in, coms turned on… ring with the twistable tip, check, bracelets that double as explosives, got 'em…_

Artemis' mind turned away from secret weapons and back on to the dream she had experienced about Wally. Yet again. She knew _she_ would never voluntarily kill the speedster, but maybe if someone trapped her into doing it, or compelled her to release that arrow...

She snapped out of her thoughts when M'gann abruptly stopped in the living room. There stood her four other teammates. Each Young Justice male member was dressed in a tuxedo for the occasion, and they all looked very handsome. Four pairs of eyes (one covered by shades) stared at them in surprise. Wally's green eyes widened a little more when he took in Artemis.

"Lookin' good, beautifuls."

Artemis smiled, ignoring M'ganns' earlier comment. "You don't clean up too bad yourself, Wallman."

"Are you ready to kick some butt? I sure am." Robin said, smirking.

M'gann walked over to Superboy, grinning. He took her green hand in his and smiled at her. "We are," he said, looking back up at Robin.  
><em><br>_"Sure, I guess. Let's get this show on the road," Artemis answered deflatedly.

Wally laughed. "You sound like you'd rather be fighting those wild animals back in India."

"I wish." Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "What's on the agenda for tonight, Kaldur?"

Aqualad looked up from his wristwatch, where he was encrypting codes for communication. "We will be meeting Batman shortly. He will deliver further details of this mission."

Robin grinned. "Perfect. I am _so _ready."

As Superboy and M'gann walked to the main headquarters arm in arm with Robin right behind them, Artemis fell back with Wally, who had his arm stuck out. She eyed the arm questioningly and looked at Wally.

"Are you gonna accept my arm or not Arty? You know, we're supposed to blend in, so let's not try to bring too much attention to ourselves by arguing. Especially when little-miss-cranky starts getting hungry, and fights to have the food I'll be eating."

Artemis scoffed while accepting his arm. "I could see that happening...definitely. It'll be more like 'Kid Flash Clears Buffet at Mansion Party.' Oh, that is _so _ending up in the papers tomorrow."

Wally's comeback was interrupted by a laughing Robin up ahead; Aqualad was listening to a land joke he had just told. Artemis smiled, and noted that the Boy Wonder looked extremely happy, something she didn't see very often.

"Why is Rob so excited about the mission? I mean, more excited than usual?" Artemis asked, looking up at Wally.

The speedster just shook his head and grinned. "Zatanna's coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 will be up momentarily. I'm sorry I updated so late; this has been sitting on my computer for ages and I forgot about it!<strong>

**To see a picture of the girls' dresses, visit my author's page for a link!**


	4. Ch 4: A Surprise

**Here's part two! I skipped the back of my APES packet to write this instead :D (Ultimate procrastinator right here.)**

**Enjoy!**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 4

As the limousine pulled up to the mansion, the six teens gazes' were locked onto the manor ahead. A grand building it was, reaching stories high with pillars running up and down the front. Marble statues and several lit fountains complimented the landscaping outside. Thick stone steps led the way up to the oak double doors, open and welcoming the guests entering. Lively music and chatter could be heard from the team's spot just past the gates.

A few hours before, Batman had notified the teens of the mission's details. Their job was to protect the mansion's owner, Harold Wright, from any potential "party crashers" that arrived on the scene. Harold Wright was an important member of the United Nations, and worked for the peace between Israel and Palestine. He was also a man of many fortunes, and contained a large heart. Much of his earnings went towards children's hospitals as well as charities for orphans. Mr. Wright was a crucial part of Star City, and nobody in the community wanted to see him hurt.

But the enemies saw him as potential: an easy, vulnerable target with lots of money. Security was tight even without the team; guards stood at doorways, corners, and at the gates. Nevertheless, Batman was tipped off about a potential attack, particularly on this night, and he did not want to take chances.

Each team member climbed out of the limousine and stepped out onto the pavement. Superboy and M'gann gracefully made their way up the steps, with Aqualad right behind them, looking slightly tensed. Artemis burrowed her eyebrows at the sight as she stepped out onto the curb. _What would make Aqualad so concerned right now? I mean, it's not like this missions is much different from the–_

The archer tripped over her strappy heels and needless to say, gravity took over. She braced herself, ready to splat onto the pavement. As soon as the rush of air came…it stopped. Artemis slowly opened one eye open. She was mere inches from the ground, and firm, callused hands were gripping her arms. Hands belonging to one person in particular.

_Great. Of course Wally of all people had to save me. Won't he love to rub this in my face.  
><em>  
>The redhead, being quite the speedy one, laughed as he pulled Artemis away from the ground. He steadied her on her thin heels, all while looking in her grey eyes and grinning broadly.<p>

"Okay Wally, you can let go of me now!" Artemis said, smacking his arms away from around her forearms.

Kid Flash pouted, pretending to be sad. "A simple thank you would have worked, you know. It would've been more ladylike, and here at a fancy party, it's probably a good idea to act like one. Though it may be hard for you," he finished with a smirk.

Artemis crossed her arms in annoyance and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Thank you, Kid Idiot. But to let you know, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, just because we have to keep ourselves on the low down. I would _love _to see if you could manage that."

"Of course I can, Arty. Now come on. We've got a party to go to." Wally said with a wink as he held his arm out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Artemis found herself at the refreshments table, leaning against one of the many grand pillars that dotted the foyer. She scanned her eyes across the dance floor, taking in her surroundings. Aqualad looked distracted, but was held captive into listening to a man's nonstop chatter, Italian accent thick and all.<p>

Even though the music was relatively upbeat, M'gann and Superboy were swaying in circles, M'gann chuckling at Superboy's confused expression as she explained what all (or what little) she knew about teen culture.

Robin and Zatanna, on the other hand, seemed like they were having a grand time. Spinning and dancing to the music like no one was watching, they had smiles stuck on their faces like kids in a candy store. Matching the rhythm of the music, the Boy Wonder spun his raven-haired friend and dipped her low. Zatanna burst into laughter and Robin grinned hugely.

At the sight of this, Artemis smiled at the two, thinking of what it was like to be just a few years younger. What she didn't notice however, was Wally leaning against a pillar, just feet away. With his arms crossed and his smile slight, he stared at Artemis. Her hair was done up in a loose, curly bun, and the makeup on her face seemed to bring out her sharp almond eyes and full Vietnamese lips.

Watching the beautiful sight, Wally thought about his blond-haired teammate. His feelings for Artemis had definitely improved since the day they had first met, when he was angry with her for replacing Roy as Oliver's protégé. But as time went on, the speedster found himself noticing little things about her. She was a tough, determined girl, he had to hand that to her, and she was definitely hard to open up. But behind it all, Artemis was a loyal teenager who would do anything for her family and friends.

Wally couldn't easily describe where their relationship was at the moment. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. Sometimes, his heart told him they may be something more entirely…

Y'know. When they weren't busy arguing.

But at the moment, the red-head wasn't concerned with any of the following. Gaining a new confidence, he strode over to Artemis, and with his green eyes never leaving her now heather ones, he leaned down towards her face, until their noses were merely inches apart.

"May I have this dance?" He breathed while gently taking her hand in his own.

Artemis smirked. _Two can play at this game._

"Why of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said in a near whisper, taking his other hand in her own. She watched as the light in Wally's eyes shone brighter.

"Then let us enter the floor, Lady Artemis."

Artemis laughed, stepping back and dropping her hands from his. "Oh, enough of this Baywatch. Let's just go dance, and I'll pretend to have a good time."

Wally smiled and shook his head. "Oh Artemis. I'll make _sure_ you enjoy this dance."

* * *

><p>The music was constantly changing styles, but Artemis couldn't complain. She was too busy having fun with Wally, and without realizing it, let go of herself completely. They danced and wiggled and grooved their way through multiple upbeat songs, and finally, a slow one had come on. Artemis, flustered from all the dancing she was doing, looked up at and grinned at Wally, his hair now crazy from the rapid movements.<p>

Slowly both teammates regained their breathing, and stepped into a customary position. Wally softly grabbed Artemis' hand, and held her waist with the other. They slowly swayed to the music, content in their own little bubble.

"You know West, you're not that bad of a dancer," Artemis said with a smile.

"Well, you know Artemis, I never knew you could be a fun person to dance with," he teased back lightly.

"Oh please, you know you had a good time." Artemis snorted.

Suddenly Wally grew very quiet. His grip on her loosened.

"I did," he said softly. "And I hope you did too."

Artemis looked up at Wally with a somber face. His expression was neutral. Artemis wasn't sure how to convey her feelings to him, so she simply laid her head on his shoulder. She hoped that was enough for him.

And it was.

Artemis closed her eyes as they continued to dance off in their little circle. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, as the dream about Wally had kept bugging her for so long.

_The dream._

A sudden change in the air occurred. As sharp as the prick of a needle, it pierced the lively mood of the manor.

Something was different…something was wrong.

Wally's arms remained around Artemis, and he seemed totally at peace. But the archer could detect that something was off.

Her eyes snapped open from the speedster's shoulder. Standing in the shadows, across the room from where she and Wally were dancing, was her. Crouched in an attacking position, with a mask covering her sneering face.

The Cheshire Cat.


	5. Ch 5: Moonlight Talks

**I have so much to do, but when I came home I just felt like eating and writing. (Man I'm looking forward to conditioning tomorrow after all that Thanksgiving food). Anyways, back to the story! Enjoy another chapter, will ya?**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 5

The Cheshire Cat continued to stare at an awe-struck Artemis. The archer's eyes were wide open, her palms clutching at Wally's, and her head forcibly remained on his shoulder. Jade's smile seemed to grow bigger at her sister's discomfort…if that remained possible on a masked face.

Artemis forced herself to remain calm, and took a few quiet breaths. She didn't want Wally or the rest of the team to be worried about the potential threat at hand.

_My charming damn sister.  
><em>  
>Artemis blinked profusely, trying to put together a normal look on her face. She pulled her head back from Wally's shoulder and smiled lazily at him. His emerald eyes shone at her.<p>

"Is it okay with you if I leave this oh-so precious dance for the girl's room?" Artemis asked cheekily, trying to sound like her usual self.

"Not at all, Arty," Wally said with a grin. "Be my guest."

Her green dress swished against the marble floor as the archer stepped back from him and let go of his hand. It was time to finish this, and finish it right.

She headed towards the restroom, as pointed out by one of the several waiters floating by. Making her way down an adjacent hallway, she found the back door in the kitchen and flew towards it. Turning the knob roughly, Artemis stepped outside. The chilly air swept past her skin, playing with the blond hairs on her arms.

Outside, the full moon shone brightly, casting a glow on everything in the scene. The never-ending bed of grass, the gardening shed in the distance, and the large empty fountain were pooled in light. Gazing up at the stars, gripping her arms from the cold, Artemis thought about how easy it would be if she could just disappear into thin air. Her mind leaving this thought, she shifted her view back down from the dark blue canvas stretched above her, knowing exactly where the enemy would be standing.

Jade melted from the shadows into the moonlight. With the skill of a highly trained assassin, she shot her body up into the branch of a nearby tree and perched there cautiously.

"Oh, Artemis," Jade smirked, "I see you have yourself a new boy toy."

The archer narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What. Do you want."

"Oh me?" Jade said, laughing easily as she pulled out and examined her weaponry. "I want the League of Shadows at my feet, my father to be dismissed, and Red Arrow as my boyfriend."

"Enough joking, Cheshire." Artemis growled. "I want to know why you're here."

Jade sheathed her knife, narrowing her eyes at the blond. "It seems that my sister has become less pleasant over the years."

Artemis stared at her with a darkened expression.

"I am here for one purpose only, and that is to deliver a message." Jade leaned back on the trunk of the tree, sighing. "It's a shame that I have to take orders from him. But I always was the loyal daughter, even if I hate the man."

"Something we share in common. That and nothing else." Artemis spat.

"You may think that Artemis, but I'll save my reasoning for another time. Daddy wants you to know one thing, and one thing only," Jade purred as she unsheathed her claws. She pounced forward and rolled in the blink of an eye, standing up and leveling herself inches in front of Artemis' face.

"Sportmaster's message is clear. You knew part of your destiny when you were younger, but it is time for you to learn the rest."

At these words, Artemis mind tugged on a memory. Her vision flashed, and she was suddenly taken back to a black and white scene.

* * *

><p><em>The young eleven-year old stood in the dark room. A dull light bulb hung from a withering twine in the center of the space. A metal stool was perched behind her. Beyond the stool stood the dark outline of a man. He was tall, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and blond hair. Blond hair that matched the little girl's.<em>

_"Whether you like it or not, this is the reason you're here, girl." his deep voice boomed. Artemis' fists clenches at her sides._

_"You will become my greatest weapon. And you will carry out the job with pride on your shoulders."_

_The archer snarled, ignoring the fact that this would earn her more physical punishment. "I don't follow orders from you."_

_A dark, echoing laugh erupted from her father's mouth. He slowly made his way towards his daughter, a cat stalking its prey. Firmly, he placed his hands on the archer's shoulders. Artemis winced under the pressure, and avoided looking into Sportsmaster's face._

_"You will do as your daddy says! Or else you will meet the day where you don't go home to your precious mother."_

_Realization hit Artemis like a ton of bricks toppling over. She looked at Sportsmaster dead into his brown eyes, wearing an expression of pure terror._

_"You wouldn't dare touch mom…" Artemis whispered, wringing her arms free from her father's grasp. "She's given up so much for you! How can you do this to her!"_

_Sportsmaster grinned evilly. "You would be surprised what lengths I take to get what I want, little girl."_

_Artemis knew he wasn't lying. And because of that, she succumbed to his orders._

_"I'll do anything; anything!" The young girl feel forward on her knees, her arms hugging herself. "Just don't touch her…please." A wave of helplessness washed over her as she stared at the ground._

_Sportsmaster smiled cruelly, and crouched down to meet his daughter's height._

_"That's more like it, girl._

_"You will complete a task for me. But you're too young now to carry it out with victory. The time will come for you to fulfill your duty. If you do not get the job done by the time you turn sixteen, you can say goodbye to your mother._

_"Forever."_

_Artemis' body shook in fear. "What…what is it? What do I have to do?"_

_Sportsmaster leaned his lips closer to the blond-haired girl's ear. "Well my dear daughter…that'll have to wait for another time."_

* * *

><p>Artemis shuddered back to the present day. She could never forget the threat made by her dad; he had the ability to crush her mother's life in mere seconds.<p>

Ever since that day, Sportsmaster did not mention one more word about the daunting task Artemis was to complete. She took this as a relief, and figured he was just trying to keep her in line with empty threats. But Artemis was kidding herself. She knew that her father hadn't forgotten.

Sportsmaster never forgot about what he wanted.

Artemis' eyes filled with tears as she thought about the memory for the thousandth time. The Cheshire Cat blurred in front of her eyes. Her hands shook in vain.

"She's your own mother…how can you let this happen?" Artemis whispered hoarsely.

Jade remained silent. When she spoke, no emotion was revealed in her voice. "Doesn't matter. Get the job done, will you kiddo?"

Artemis took a deep breath, and clenched her fists at her sides once more, just as she did those many years ago. Now was the time to sacrifice her feelings. Anything but sacrificing her own mother.

"What. Job. Am I supposed to do. I know of the stupid prophecy thing, and I know I'll have to do something I won't like. But tell me what that something is. Tell me Jade."

The Cheshire Cat's grin widened as the swipe of her claws made the air ring. "Simple. You have to kill him.

You'll start by killing the boy."


	6. Author's Note

_Theme song for the team (if they had one, and if they were in a dramatic movie trailer): Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Skrillex._

__**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update, but I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that reviewed, and that includes:**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

**I never expected reviews, much less motiviating ones (I'm not really a writer – this is my first fanfiction ever!) So thank you everybody!**

**Have a great week!**


	7. Ch 6: Wolf's Beach

**I apologize for updating so late. After the last chapter was posted, I was busy studying for final exams, and the day after those were over, I flew to New Zealand to spend two weeks with my family in the sweet summertime. Take this chapter as a peace offering, and enjoy!**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 6

Artemis shot out of bed, once again haunted by the vividness of her reoccurring dream. Cold sweat covered her face, and her hair stuck to her shoulders. The archer sighed, and rubbed her temples with cool fingertips.

Now that she knew the full picture of her fate (_or more like my doom_), Artemis no longer wished to further examine the dream like she had the few days before. The Shadows, or more specifically her father, wanted Wally dead. The only thing she didn't know was the reason why.

Artemis had no intentions of digging further for more clues, or rushing to Zatanna for deeper meanings on the dream. She just wanted to forget about it all, and let the images slip away from her mind.

What Artemis didn't realize though, was that someone on the team knew about her conversation with Jade.

As Artemis has exited the mansion mere hours before and Wally was left to eat at the table without worry, M'gann and Superboy remained twirling on the dance floor. During the entire mission, Conner was keeping his ears open for any suspicious activity. What he overheard was not at all what he expected.

It was someone very stealthy; he was smart enough to realize that. And she was talking to…Artemis? Yes. Talking to Artemis outside. As he focused in his hearing to her words, he recognized the voice of the stranger who was speaking to Artemis.

It was Cheshire. The Cheshire Cat.

Superboy's eyes widened as he took in this information, but his spinning with M'gann went on untroubled. Carefully, without causing any disturbance, he strained his super-powerful ears to hear the last parts of conversation between the two.

_"She's your own mother…how can you let this happen?" _he heard Artemis whisper hoarsely.

The enemy answered a few seconds later._"Doesn't matter. Get the job done, will you kiddo?"_

He heard Artemis take a deep breath._"What. Job. Am I supposed to do. I know of the stupid prophecy thing, and I know I'll have to do something I won't like. But tell me what that something is. Tell me Jade."_

With a clang, the cat answered Artemis._ "Simple. You have to kill him. You'll start by killing the boy."_

"Jade," he whispered. M'gann looked up into Superboy's Kryptonian eyes, dampened with worry. He let go of her waist, and the two abruptly stopped dancing.

_What's wrong, Conner? _M'gann asked telepathically.

Superboy took a breath and looked down at the Martian. _Hook me up with Kaldur. He needs to know of something._

As Conner lead Miss Martian off the dance floor, he quickly described to Aqualad (and M'gann) what he had overheard. Aqualad, now free of the man who was engrossedly speaking with him earlier, simply listened as Conner told the few details he knew. When Superboy finished his account, Kaldur closed his eyes and took a breath. Not jumping to conclusions, he began to think about what to do next.

When the team arrived back to the cave after the smooth mission (for everyone but the archer), members headed to their beds, not going home because of the late-night finish. Hours into the early morning, Kaldur sat on the barstool in the kitchen, the cool marble tile once again working its magic. Meanwhile, Artemis remained tossing and turning in her bed, images of Wally's glinting eyes, Cheshire's grinning mask, and Sportsmaster's shadow all flashing behind her lids. As the sun peeked its way over the horizon, Artemis found herself lying in bed of tangled sheets with her eyes wide open.

"Gooooddd morning team!" M'gann's voice rang throughout the cave.

The archer groaned and threw her covers over her head.

_Perfect. Robin just had to teach Megan how to use the telecom._

* * *

><p>An hour later, Artemis entered the kitchen in sweats and a wet mane of hair. Superboy was leaning over the sink, fixing the faucet with a few tools.<p>

"Hey Supey," Artemis greeted as she opened the door to the cave's fridge. "What's up?"

Superboy remained over the faucet, squeaking the pliers over the right handle. "Fixing the sink. I think M'gann accidentally banged it with a pot, and now it's broken."

"Oh." Artemis remarked as she hopped up onto the barstool with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Well, do you need any help?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not really. I think I'm just about finished," Conner answered as he tightened the last screw.

"There." He said, turning around. "All done."

"Awesome. Would you happen to know where the rest of the team is?" Artemis asked between bites of breakfast. "It's kinda quiet in the cave, even if it's like eight in the morning."

Superboy shrugged. "M'gann went out for breakfast with her uncle, but I don't know where the rest are." He started to make his way to the kitchen's doorway.

"And just where do you think you're going!" Artemis said, throwing up her hands and ignoring her cereal bowl.

Conner frowned, a little taken aback, and answered behind his shoulder. "Outside to play with Wolf." He continued walking on.

"But Black Canary told us we were sparring partners today? If she gets on my back for being late to finish one more time, I'm history!"

"Alright, fine," Conner replied, turning fully around to face Artemis. "Get dressed and meet me outside to spar. Wolf won't mind doing a little three-way tug-of-war."

* * *

><p><em>Punch. Kick. Dodge. And repeat.<em>

Artemis, breathing hard and sweating profusely, kept replaying these words over and over in her mind. Fighting with Superboy did more good for her than she thought. Her focus was completely locked on the movements, as well as the goal of taking down her opponent. Wolf growled impatiently from his place on the sidelines. Superboy smiled and quickly trapped Artemis in a hold.

"Let's call it a morning, huh? Besides, we're both tired, and Wolf will have my head if we don't play with him."

Artemis gave a small smile as Superboy released her. "Sure thing."

The two teammates sat carefully on the beach's sand and gulped down their water bottles. It was a cloudy day, and the chilly breeze swept past them angrily, ruffling their hair. As their breathing slowed down, they found themselves staring off into the gray, cold waves that crashed against the beach, only to be sucked back into the ocean once again.

"The ocean still looks nice, even if it's scarily powerful today," Superboy said as his cyan eyes surveyed the scene.

"Um…yeah." Artemis mumbled back dumbly, awe-struck at Superboy's comment. "No offense Supey, but you don't seem like the type to comment on…an ocean's waves."

Surprisingly, Superboy simply nodded instead of getting angry. "I think I've been spending too much time with Aqualad and M'gann. They're all for that sort of deep stuff."

Artemis smiled a little as she looked out into the sea, the color matching her eyes. "I guess you're right. Aqualad because his home is in the sea, and Megan because…well, she's Megan. Always kind, and cheerful, always thriving." Artemis traced her finger into the sand. "It would be nice to live with that kind of attitude."

Superboy let out a breath of air. "I guess so. But I have a feeling that M'gann wasn't always like that."

Artemis dropped her hand in the sand, and looked up at Superboy with a raised eyebrow. Conner's gaze remained locked on the gray, wild ocean. "A few months back, on our first day of school, M'gann was explaining to me about the White Martians. She said that they were treated as second-class citizens, just because they were a minority to the green race."

"O…kay," Artemis said confusingly. "I feel bad for the Martians and all, but what does this have to do with-"

"Just a few weeks ago, M'gann turned white in front of Black Canary. When BC pointed it out to M'gann, she freaked until she looked down at her Caucasian hands. I only know this because M'gann told me about it."

Artemis' mind shifted back to her conversation with Jade. She hadn't really thought about it in depth until now, but if the team found out about her past…it may be hard for them to trust her, even though they were kind. She may end up being treated like a second class citizen, just because she was different from the rest of them.

"All I'm trying to say is…I can tell there's something going on with you."

Artemis' head snapped up, and she stared at Superboy, shocked. Conner's gaze never wavered from the ocean's waves.

"But just remember…that it is your boat. Even on a rocky ocean, where everyone may be pushing and pulling you in all directions, keep your eye on your destination. When I was found in that Cadmus pod, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash still broke me out of there. My teachers programmed me as a weapon, designed to destroy everything, and yet the team still held trust in me."

Artemis' eyes widened as Superboy told of the story that paralleled her own. She wondered just how much Conner knew about her "going-ons."

"Keep your head up. And keep faith in your friends."

Tearing her eyes away from Conner's face, Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I never thought you'd be the one telling me all this, but…thanks." Artemis' lips pulled up slightly.

"Superman once told me to support others." Conner's eyes finally broke away from the ocean. "I guess that's what I'm trying to do here."

_Wow. Never thought I'd get a pep talk from Supey of all people._

And with that, the two teammates remained on the beach, minds lost in the powerful surges of the sea.

…that is, until Wolf bounded upon them, licking their faces and begging for a round of fetch.


	8. Ch 7: They Know

**I don't know if you guys have noticed, (I sure have), but the past few chapters have been lacking some Spitfire action. Sorry about that! The next chapter is the same way, but it's an important one. I promise more Wallart will appear in the future. I just want to make sure that the story is nice and rounded; this story isn't just fully focused on the Spitfire relationship, but also on how Artemis' life is affected by the entire team (and her enemies).**

**^Kudos to whoever read that. If not, I totally feel ya. (;**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 7

The webbed feet were placed cautiously on the cool tile. Aqualad bent his dark-skinned back over the kitchen island. His pale green eyes stared at the clean granite surface as his hand supported his creased forehead. Once again, his mind replayed through all the facts and details Superboy spoke of to him.

_"She's…she's outside talking to Jade. The Cheshire Cat."_

_Aqualad immediately listened in. "Who? Artemis?"_

_"Yes," Superboy replied. "She's…she's being threatened by the enemy. And something about her mother…"_

_"We must go assist her." Kaldur began striding towards the double doors._

_"No Kaldur'am!"_

_Aqualad froze._

_"She seems…she seems to have it under control. Like she's comfortable…"_

_Aqualad's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why-"_

_"I don't know," Superboy cut off. "But one thing's clear..."_

_Aqualad tensed at the worry in Conner's voice._

_"One of us is going to die."_

Hearing Conner's words again in his mind, Kaldur shut his eyes and lowered his head. Jade had threatened Artemis to kill someone on the team. A boy. And if she didn't do it, something bad was going to happen to her mother.

Kaldur needed to seek advice without letting the whole world know of this dangerous secret. He knew he couldn't just keep this between himself, Superboy, and M'gann to do that. One of his teammates' life was threatened after all.

So he did what he thought was best for the situation. For the archer.

All he had to do was contact another.

* * *

><p>"So…" Roy Harper said as he placed his coffee mug back on the coaster. "That's the story, huh?"<p>

"Yes." Aqualad stared at him intently, his hands folded onto the granite countertop.

Red Arrow grunted. "Of course Cheshire would do a thing like that. But something tells me that she's dead serious, and that she's not the only one behind the command."

"Superboy stated that she was the only one directly speaking to Artemis. And for every mission we have fought her, she seems to be independent of her back-up."

"That doesn't mean she thought of the idea all by herself…or if she thought of it at all." Red Arrow frowned, a crease forming in between his mask.

"I require more information to fully comprehend the ordeal; Superboy was only able to hear the last few slivers of conversation. I do not know how I will access any more, for Artemis is not one I can simply run to."

"I think," Red Arrow said, leaning over the counter, "That I can trust you with the secret of Artemis' past."

Kaldur's eyes widened. "You know of it?"

Roy leaned back, nodding. "After going solo with GA, I met Artemis in a back alley after your mission with Dr. Roquette. I knew that she wasn't Green Arrow's niece, I mean come on! I had been his protégé for years and had never heard of her. So after the meeting I went over to Oliver's place. He said the only reasons he would tell me anything of Artemis was because I wasn't a part of the team, and that he still trusted me even after my solo pursuit."

Aqualad nodded. "I would have rather learned of Artemis' past from Artemis herself, but the problem we have at hand is too drastic. Tell me of our archer teammate."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Aqualad leaned back from the counter, mug gripped tightly in his hands. His eyes were wide, and they stared at Red Arrow's domino mask. It was difficult for him to wrap his brain around the childhood Artemis had had. Living with a man who was supposed to be a father, but instead forcibly ground Artemis to her physical limits, depriving her of love or care. Living with a heavy weight on her chest, knowing that her mother was in jail, only to emerge several years later as a cripple. Living without her older sister, who had disappeared to become an assassin. Living in hell, yet never losing herself.<p>

Kaldur looked dead at Roy's white mask.

"…I do not understand how Artemis continues to be a hero. She is now the strongest person I know of."

"Yeah." Red Arrow nodded as he stood up. "She's had a pretty rough past, but keeps on going."

"I am glad you have shared this with me, Red Arrow. What we need to focus on now is the near future. Two lives are currently in her hands: one of her teammates, or her own mother."

"You do fully realize that the target could be you?" Red Arrow asked him, turning his head back as he dropped his cup in the sink.

Kaldur's pale eyes locked with Roy's. "It does not matter. At the time, the most important thing is to make sure that Artemis' mother is safe and will remain so. We will worry about the team's victim soon. Everyone is capable enough to handle themselves for the time being."

Red Arrow nodded. "Then leave it to me to protect Artemis' mom. It's fair after you helped me in Taipei."

"I am assured that you will protect her," Kaldur said from his spot on the barstool. "But do make sure you remain unseen; Artemis should not be aware that we know of this information."

Red Arrow crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink in question. "Are you beginning to doubt her?"

"I am not jumping to conclusions so soon. But if the information somehow makes its way back to Artemis, her task will be impossible to achieve, and her mother will most likely be put in immediate danger. We must make sure that this remains on the low-down."

Roy Harper nodded once again and sat back down. "Now we have to worry about whether Cheshire continues to threaten Artemis about this."

"Do you really believe she will try to contact Artemis under the League's nose again?"

"Trust me. She'll go to the ultimate extremes to get what she wants."

Aqualad raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Red Arrow just shook his head, a blush creeping up his face.

"I…I have enough trust in Artemis to believe that she won't hurt anyone on the team," Red Arrow said, rubbing his hot neck. Aqualad looked slightly surprised.

"Even though I suspected her at first, because you know, she wasn't GA's niece and all, I've had second thoughts. After seeing her work with the team and willingly give Bats info on the League of Shadows, I think she's trustworthy. She genuinely wants to do good."

Kaldur sighed and pushed his mug away. "I fully agree with you, Red Arrow. I just have concern about one more matter."

Red Arrow looked up expectantly. Aqualad's pale green eyes revealed nothing.

"I am afraid," Aqualad said, locking his eyes with his friend, "that the archer's love for her mother will ultimately push her.

Push her into killing one of us."


	9. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update (that will come in the weekend, I promise), but I just wanted to take another moment to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Everytime I read a review, even just a simple little word, a huge smile ends up on my face. Thank you for your opinions on my first story, and that goes out to:**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

music lover bwg

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

ColdBlueGirl

Artemis Is Awesomeness

Cybergeek8

Elizabeth

Happy person

the voiceless hyena

Rayne - Ashley West

Sidney is beast

Talkin2fast4u

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I continue to crank it out. Thank you all! :D**


	10. Ch 8: The Full Truth

**Hello fellow readers! In case you didn't know, I DO plan to finish this story; I have a rough outline of how it will all come to an end. *****dundunDUN***** Anywhoo, it will probably end up being around 15 chapters, plus an epilogue. It's a pretty dramatic story, but the situation is pretty dramatic so :P More enjoyable moments are coming in the next few chapters. Enjoy this one for now, and you will be thanked if you review! (;**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 8

A few weeks passed on in the lives of the teens. For Artemis, it seemed like years since her first dream, yet it continually plagued her every night. The steep cliff, the gentle breeze, the innocent crabs…all such picaresque qualities. But then Wally would appear with shock and fear written on his face. Artemis always remained calm as she strung her bow, aiming her arm back…

It was safe to say that time was running out, for both Artemis and the enemies.

As for the rest of the team, life went on as normally as it went for teenage superheroes. M'gann and Superboy were now a public thing, enjoying their quiet moments in the isolated Cave. The strange pair made dinner together, played with Wolf, and fixed up Superboy's gadgets. Occasionally, another team member (usually Robin) would walk in on there "quality time." This led to Robin explaining how it was awkward for humans to "observe" others being intimate, resulting in the two aliens blushing and apologizing. Thus, the couple stuck to their antics in more private areas, leaving behind a snickering bird boy.

The Boy Wonder could not be held as a completely innocent one though. His relationship with Zatanna grew deeper, and soon enough they were a youthful pair. Not old enough to worry about their reputations or "serious" teen problems, they got along well, sneaking around and pulling pranks on the JL and their mentors. When one was missing so was the other, the two always joined at the hip.

Kaldur smiled as he watched Robin and Zatanna disappear from the living room, laughing together hand-in-hand. Behind the Atlanteans' eyes though were the dark, swirling thoughts related to the recent threat against his team…

Essentially, his family.

Roy had been spending more and more time at the Cave, usually at night in the marble-floored kitchen. He and Kaldur sat on the rotating barstools, exchanging troubled thoughts as well as coffee. So far, Red Arrow had been protecting Paula Crock from any potential danger: assassins, bombs, and sketchy neighbors. Sticking various trackers and cameras around the Crocks' apartment was not difficult; Artemis finding them was the real worry.

Artemis. The archer was stuck at a major dilemma in her life. Her birthday, the final deadline, was not far away. She knew that the League of Shadows weren't joking around about her mother; they had an uncanny reputation for using loved ones to get what they wanted. And the sad part was that her own father was behind it all.

He wanted Wally dead, whereas she just wanted her mother alive.

_They've done too much to her already. __**He's**__ done too much to her. Giving her the blame…sending her to jail…breaking her own two legs…_

Artemis hung her head in her hands. Sheets were tangled around her legs, and her long, blond hair was splayed in all directions. She sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

Wally was the only one that made her feel irritated yet cared for at the same time. But her mother was the dedicated giver, always striving for Artemis to have a perfect life. As much as she wanted to think about who was worth saving, she couldn't do it. Because at that moment, M'gann knocked twice on the door.

"Ohhh, Artemis! T-Time to go out for our…our team bonding day!" she exclaimed in a slightly wavering voice.

Artemis, who was too groggy to notice the change in M'gann's voice, groaned and pushed her covers off. _Why did M'gann watch that damn inspirational soccer team movie?_

* * *

><p>M'gann floated away from the door, releasing her focus from Artemis' thoughts, while simultaneously linking up with both Kaldur and Conner. Since this was one of the rare times Artemis slept at the Cave, a chance for finding information was available, and Miss Martian took it upon herself to search for details. Saving her teammate was her number one priority.<p>

"_Guys…" _M'gann said, her voice quavering,_ "I-I know who the victim is."_

"_Who?"_ Superboy questioned in a desperate tone.

"_It's…it's…"_M'gann slumped down against the wall across from Artemis' door.

_"Who is it, M'gann," _Aqualad prodded gently._ "You can tell us."_

_"It's our favorite speedster."_ Tears ran down the Martian's green face. _"Wally."_

* * *

><p>As Conner held a weeping M'gann in his arms, he and Kaldur were let in on the details of the situation. Kaldur's eyes widened as he took in this new information. The problem was even worse than he thought, considering there was a time limit to Artemis' job. Likewise, Cheshire was not the only attacker; the entire League of Shadows was threatening both Artemis and her mother.<p>

Kaldur slowly began to piece together the Team's future. He knew in the end that there was going to be a fight to the finish. Conner and M'gann were both aware that this was the fate the team was heading for. A battle was coming…the Shadows versus the protégés.

"_We will not let anyone from our side be lost,"_ Kaldur'ahm thought firmly. Conner looked up with his steely blue eyes as M'gann cried in his sleeve.

"_We will protect our family."_

Both of the heroes nodded. As Kaldur quietly rose from his spot in the kitchen, three important facts circled his mind.

Sportsmaster was behind the call of Wally's death.

The deadline for Artemis' decision was her birthday.

No matter what happened in the future, a life was going to be lost.


	11. Ch 9: Festive Happenings

**This story is drama-wama, so I think it's high time that everyone (the characters, you guys, and me) had a breather for once. The next chapter is fun (can you tell that love is in the air?), and it was fun to write too. I hope you enjoy!**

That's How You Survive: Chapter 9

An hour after M'gann had found out who the victim was, Aqualad found himself at a festival of some sort. He was dressed in his normal civvies, which consisted of a navy blue zip-up jacket and simple black pants. Clean white shoes covered his webbed feet, making him seem like an average human having a nice time. And he was…except maybe for the part when Roy had insisted he bring over the two icy frappuccinos they had ordered, only to spill one all over Kaldur's lap.

Aqualad sighed, and reached for a napkin. Roy stifled a laugh and sat down with his own creamy drink. The two teammates sat in a coffee booth in the corner of the park, a warm sun and gentle breeze floating above them.

"Would you like me to get you another, Kal?" Red Arrow asked, his blue eyes glinting with trickery.

"No thank you, Roy," Aqualad smiled while wiping his lap. "You must obviously be in a good mood, and I do not wish to ruin that."

Red Arrow grunted. "Well, yeah. It's nice not having to worry about Artemis, The League of Shadows, or Cheshire for one day."

"Hmmm," Kaldur'ahm leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "So…Cheshire huh? I _do _remember M'gann mentioning something about team bonding today, and by the looks of it…there is more to your hero/enemy relationship than I know of."

Roy turned bright red. The Atlantean grinned.

"If I am correct, I believe the expression is 'spill the beans?'"

* * *

><p>A blond girl, two raven-haired companions, and a redhead sat on the stone wall overlooking the park, gazing at the various booths and licking their ice cream cones. As the speedster and the acrobat chatted away animatedly, Zatanna scooted over to join Artemis.<p>

"So Artemis, what's crackin'?" Zatanna said goofily.

The archer smiled and lowered her cone. "I could ask the same to you. Since when have you and bird-boy over there spent so much time together? _Alone?_"

Zatanna smiled at Artemis' wiggling eyebrows. "Oh you know…since I found out he was charming and innocent, just like me."

Artemis laughed and playfully shoved Zatanna, who pouted with her large blue eyes. "That is the _biggest _lie I've ever heard! I mean you two have become the ultimate pranksters around the cave…you even outbeat Wally!"

"I dunno, Artemis, Wally is pretty good," Zatanna replied promptly. "But speaking of Wally…" the magician smiled mischievously.

"Oh no, kiddo. There is nothing going on between me and the Wallman, and there never will be. We've already talked about this." Artemis went back to licking her cone, ignoring Zatanna's grin.

"Oh, please! Now _that's _the biggest lie I've ever heard," Zatanna said. "You guys have totally gotten past the 'argue-at-everything' phase which is, by the way, step one to becoming lovers. And every time both of you are in a room together, the obvious attraction just grows and grows! I could cut it with a freaking _knife_ if you let me."

"Zee, you know I wouldn't let you, even if there _was _something there," Artemis said with a smirk.

"Well…would you let me put a spell on you both? Sure it wouldn't last long, but it'd be the catalyst for you both!" Zatanna clapped her hands.

"Hey! I thought you had a deal with the team that you'd never use your magic powers for your _own _benefit?"

"But this is for _your _benefit!" the magician exclaimed. "Come on Arty…give it a chance."

Artemis grew quiet. Her ice cream began to drip down the sticky cone.

"Artemis, I know this is hard for you." Zatanna placed her hand on the archer's shoulder. "But I think you should loosen up a little…especially around your favorite speedster." She gave her a small smile.

And because the girls knew each other so well, Zatanna didn't need to tell Artemis about how genuine and sweet Wally was behind all his idiotic goofiness. Artemis already knew for herself. The archer, of course, wasn't worried about whether Wally would treat her right, or any other trivial matter of the sort.

_I'm just worried because the kid has a death sentence over his head._

* * *

><p>After the cold treats were gone, Zatanna and Robin claimed they both wanted matching Superman tattoos on their arms.<p>

_It's a good think Supey isn't here,_ Artemis thought as the young pair ran off towards the airbrush station. _Probably in the Tunnel of Love with Megan for all I know. _

Wally, who noticed that he was alone with the blond, nudged her with his elbow.

"Come on Arty. I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>"A cakewalk?" Artemis said incredulously. "You, Wally West, bring a girl to a <em>cakewalk<em>?"

"Well, you're not any kind of girl," Wally said with a wink. "Besides, I'm hungry. And I bet you I'll win something _good_."

Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally just shook his head, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to the event.

* * *

><p>The two stood in line with money in their hands, ready to pay for tickets. As they waited for their turns, they talked about various topics, including school subjects, music tastes, and movie preferences. The blond archer and the redheaded speedster found out they had a lot in common-almost as much as they didn't have in common.<p>

Artemis sighed as Wally protested against her favorite band. "You cannot _seriously _like Massive Attack, I mean come on! Their music is like…like creepy dubstep!" Wally said, a sickened expression on his face.

Artemis shook her head, her ponytail swishing. "You know Baywatch, it sure beats being a fangirl of Coldplay; do you even _know_ how many songs they rip off of other artists?"

Wally sputtered. "Hey! I'm not that big of a fan! And I am not definitely not a girl! Plus who cares? They're music is good, and that's all that matters."

Just as she was about to retort, the lady at the ticket booth handed Artemis and Wally two passes for a round of cakewalk. Wally's eyes brightened, and he ran to his spot in the circle to begin the fun.

* * *

><p>As Artemis circled the cakewalk's center, matching her steps to the beat of the music, she couldn't help but stare at Wally. His laughing face, his geeky dance moves, and his fiery red hair made him seem like some kind of animated troll doll. But as his emerald eyes locked on hers, she knew he was much more than just that.<p>

Wally had a pure heart and soul, and was always the one to bring everyone's moods up, always the one to crack jokes and lighten the air around them.

Always the one who made her feel something special.

Running through Wally's head were similar thoughts. Artemis' normally grey eyes were now an icy blue, glinting in the sunlight. Even though the archer got on his last nerve and argued about practically everything, she was a determined and loyal friend, daughter, and teammate. Nothing could make Artemis Crock back down, and Wally knew that was what he liked about her the most.

_Plus, once you get to crackin' her hard shell, she becomes a whole lot more…pleasant. _He smirked at the thought.

Artemis merely smiled at Wally's grin. As the breeze blew through the park and the music floated towards the cakewalk, the two continued to circle around each other: their eyes locked, smiles bright, and hearts beating at something new.


	12. Ch 10: The Bonfire

**Hello, hello readers! Another chapter is up and running, ready to be viewed by you guys. (It's a strange, kinda dumb chapter, but I it wraps everything up.) I got a major idea in this chapter from a guy friend, who is one of the happiest people I've ever met. Thanks for the idea, bud!**

**This chapter is another light&fluffy one, but after this, things could turn dramatic! Enjoy!**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 10

As dusk approached and took over the day's grip on the skies, the eight teens gradually joined together once again. They feasted on dinner at a restaurant just outside the festival, talking, laughing, and arguing over the table. During dessert, which was the magnificent chocolate cake Wally had won, the team grew quieter, content in their own ways.

Artemis had finally let go of her feelings after the cakewalk had ended. She'd had enough with the stress that came with the horrifying dream, and let it slip away gratefully. Being with her friends, who were essentially her family, relaxed her more than anything else had in the past few months. The archer sighed in happiness, smiling. Wally, who was sitting across the table, lowered his fork away from his heaping slice of cake and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Y'know Arty, it's a little weird to be seeing you smiling."

She just smiled bigger and shook her head slowly, her hands resting on the table beside her empty platter of cake. Wally's emerald eyes softened, and his mischievous grin melted into one of kindness. He placed his hand on top of hers, meeting her surprised eyes.

"But I really am glad you are," he said softly. Artemis managed a tiny smile. The team continued to eat their sweet treat, enjoying the company of one another.

"Okay guys!" M'gann said, clapping her hands together in delight. Wally and Artemis looked at each other, slowly retreating their palms.

"It's time for the ultimate surprise!"

* * *

><p>The ultimate surprise M'gann ended up being so excited over was merely…<p>

_A bonfire? Oh Megan and her earthly obsessions._

Artemis shook her head and smiled, allowing herself to be dragged to the bonfire by Zatanna and M'gann. As everyone took their seats beside the fire, the blazing flames illuminated their faces. Once each member was situated on the thick logs surrounding the center, M'gann began to speak.

"Since this is not only a break for the team, but also technically a 'team assignment,' it's probably best to get started on the actual deed…which, is, of course, bonding with each other. At least….that's what we told Batman," she finished with a giggle. Zatanna and Wally laughed, and Robin managed a smirk. Superboy crossed his arms and frowned.

"It's not that I don't like you all, but isn't team bonding a little too…revealing-of-our-privacy type deal?"

"Do not worry, Superboy." Aqualad said. "You do not have to reveal anything of yourself in which you rather would keep private."

"Yeah," said Wally, "But then we'd all know you're chicken." The team laughed.

"Alrighty then. Who wants to go first?" M'gann asked.

"I vote Robin!" Artemis' hand shot up. "I mean, come on, he's Batman's protégé. We know _nothing_ about him."

"Well, well, Artemis. Couldn't we say the same thing about you?" Robin shot back, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe kiddo, but your life is _much_ more interesting than mine. Yes, please do tell us."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," Robin said, pushing his palms in their direction. "But you asked for it. I'll tell you a story about when I was little."

Robin took a deep breath, and began. "When Wally and I were kids, we used to have a lot of playdates together."

The team leaned in, interested in hearing about the Boy Wonder and the Flash's protégé as children.

"Almost every weekend, I would go over to Wally's house, and in the neighborhood, we would ride bikes together on the street. Flying past the wind at super fast speeds was the way to go, since Wally and I didn't have any hero skills at the time.

"After a few months or so, new kids moved in across the road. There were two older boys in middle school, and at the time, Wally and I were still 2nd and 3rd graders. One day we managed to scrape up enough courage to knock on the boys' door, asking them to play with us. They came out, and we all rode bikes around the cul-de-sac, racing and laughing and bumping into each other."

"At one moment, I wasn't paying much attention to the road in front of me. Next thing I know, my front wheel hit the curb and I go flying, only to crash into a thorny, pointy bush in the front of the neighbor's lawn. The weird thing was, I wasn't even upset. Sure I had cuts covering my arms and legs, but not a single tear was shed from my eyes.

"But _Wally_, on the other hand, was being the biggest crybaby I'd ever seen. He wasn't even the one who got hurt! I'm sitting there on the driveway, covering my cuts with band aids, and Wally's screaming his head off at the 6th graders, who are just standing there and laughing at him."

The team was in full blown laughter at Robin's account of the day.

Wally turned bright red. _"Dude!"_ Robin laughed, ignoring the comment.

"To this day, the guys across the street still bug Wally about that 'incident.'" Robin finished with a smirk.

Artemis, Red Arrow, and Zatanna howled with laughter at the speedster, while Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aquald managed large grins. Wally sat there with his arms crossed, pretend-anger written on his face.

* * *

><p>As the flames grew dimmer and dimmer until they disappeared all together, each team member shared a part of his or her life. Whether it was long, short, important, random, or serious, each telling emerged a different reaction from the rest of the team. By the end of the night, the group was closer, something that M'gann had been hoping for from the start.<p>

Artemis smiled, the thought leaving her mind. She closed her bedside drawer shut, and sat down on her mattress, gently untangling her hair with her fingers. As she brushed the long, golden locks, the events of the day replayed in her mind. Sitting with Zatanna, joining the cakewalk with Wally, and bonding with the team. It may not have seemed like her ideal cup of tea, but in the end it worked out.

The archer put her brush down, switched off her light, and delved under the covers of her warm comforter. She sighed as her head hit the pillow.

For the first time in a long time, Artemis feel asleep truly happy. It was a nice end to such a nice day.


	13. Ch 11: Sweet Memories

**Another chapter here! I updated fast cause I was bored today, and also cause I was inspired by sitting on my roof in nice, warm weather (for once in these cold January days). Hallelujah!**

**Oh, and just a heads up for all you readers: I did go back through this story and proofread the content (and grammar stuff) in depth. Feel free to start from the beginning if you have one of those bored days, (like I did today!)**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 11

She can't believe what she's hearing.

_"Artemis, your Aunt Lisa is coming next week. It's your birthday, remember?"_

Her ears ring with the words of her mother. They ring during class, in combat practice, and when she tries to sleep.

She can't believe she was this careless. Between Gotham Academy's rigorous courses, missions that grew increasingly sneaky, and various moments with Wally, her life had been speeding past.

_My birthday is next week? _

_I. Am. So. Screwed._

Thoughts of Wally and her mother were subconsciously pushed away from Artemis' mind. Juggling around so many activities wasn't easy, and thinking about her "situation" surely wasn't going to help her get any of them done. Although she didn't think about killing Wally, the memories they had shared kept finding their way back into her head. The two were virtually opposites, arguing at times for completely stupid reasons.

But the cliché saying remained as true as ever.  
><em><br>Opposites attract. Man, whoever thought of that one was is a genius._

Wally was the one who broke through Artemis' shell first. Wally was the one who leaned in closer than anyone else. Wally was concerned about her in missions, constantly having her back. And Wally was the only one who made her feel something more. Like she could continue on being Miss Independent, yet share her world with him. A divine relationship was forming.

Yet another memory floated back to her as she sat on her bed that fine Saturday morning. Soaking up the sunlight that streamed through her window, Artemis thought back to the moment with Wally.

Oh, disaster struck.

* * *

><p>Artemis was casually sitting in the kitchen, the metal stool beneath her twisting and turning. She licked a forkful of ice cream clean, sighing in delight. At the same moment she dipped her utensil back into her vanilla goodness, Wally West sped into the kitchen, blowing her hair back.<p>

"What's the rush West?" Artemis asked, prodding her ice cream.

Wally breathed hard and abruptly stopped as he finally took in Artemis. Her hair was messily blown about around her shoulders; her cheeks were tinted red from the ice cream she ate…which, frankly, received devilish looks of love _he _never got. But that wasn't what caught Wally's attention the most. It was all of these factors together, including something else in particular.

"Artemis…" he said, leaning back against the counter, red hair strewn everywhere and hands in pockets. "Would you care to explain why you're eating _my_ favorite ice cream with a _fork_?"

Artemis dropped the utensil in her bowl with a clang and just looked at the speedster.

"What, a girl can't enjoy her ice cream once in a while? Is that it Wallman?"

"Well, no. At least, not _mine._"

"Please Baywatch. There's plenty to go around, considering the tub is half the size of you. And I think we're out of spoons…I swear I saw Robin with a handful of them, smiling evilly and heading to his room."

"Fine, fine. But I'm not here to eat ice cream anyways."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here in the kitchen Wally? To eat everything else?"

Wally pouted. "Don't be rude Artemis." He pushed off the counter and headed to the pantry. "Actually, I was going to bake M'gann some cookies."

Artemis choked on a bite of ice cream, staring incredulously at the speedster. Wally smiled as he opened the cupboard door. "Y'know, because of what she's done for all of us. A friend like her is a hard to find."

The archer stared down at her bowl, biting her lip. "Um…yeah. You're right. But do you even know how to bake? I mean, sure you can clean out a pan of cookies all fine, but you might wanna consider asking someone for help on this one."

"Oh really?" Wally asked as he laid down chocolate chips and sugar on the counter. "And that somebody would be…you?"

Artemis stood up with her hands on her hips. "I know how to bake! And no, it's not because I'm girl, but because I actually learned how to do it."

"Really?" Wally asked in mock surprise. "And who was lucky enough to teach you the art?"

Artemis just shook her head, smiling. "My mom, stupid. Now pass me the flour. I'll teach you how to knead the dough."

Wally grinned. "Whatever you say Arty." And with that, Wally picked up the bag of flour and strode towards Artemis, a huge smile on his face. The archer realized what he was doing a second too late.

The speedster ran straight into Artemis, sending them both tumbling towards the ground. In the process, the bag of flour ripped open, coating the two heroes and the floor in white dust, falling from the air like snow.

Artemis, on her butt, stared with her jaw dropped at Wally. Wally grinned, his hands and knees on the floor, flour covering him everywhere. The blond touched her hair with fingers, finding it a wave of white granules.

"Oh my…"

Wally broke into laughter, rolling on his back.

"You are _so_ lucky you can run, West, because I'm about to _kill. You_."

Oh, how much irony there was in the statement.

Wally opened his mouth in surprise and scrambled his feet, laughing the entire time. Artemis got up just as fast, preparing for the ultimate chase.

Trails of flour followed the two all over the cave.

* * *

><p>Artemis smiled as she thought back to the memory, and all the flour that coated both them and the cave's floors. Batman had thrown a bat-fit at the two, claiming they were "irresponsible" and that "they had to clean up the mess." The archer and the speedster were left to vacuuming and mopping, grinning hugely the entire time.<p>

Artemis sighed and decided she had lingered in bed long enough. It was time to start the day. The archer threw aside the covers and tied her hair up, readying herself for a morning jog.

As she stepped out onto the curb and began her run around Gotham City, Artemis stopped by the Crocks' mailbox, sifting through the envelopes.

_Junk mail, bills, more junk mail…hmmm, what's this?_

Artemis revealed a letter with her name written in sloppy handwriting. Carefully, she turned the envelope over and ripped the paper open.

_Dear Artemis,_

_With the help of my best friend, (aka Rob), I was able to hack into the cave's computers earlier today and find an important piece of information._

_Okay, okay, maybe he did all of the hacking. But the point is, we found out that your birthday is not too long off!_

_So, because we are **such **the pair of friends, I wanted to take you out for your birthday. How does next Friday at 7 sound?_

_Let me know Arty. I'm looking forward to it. (Just because we get to eat more cake this time)._

_The greatest guy ever,_

_-Wally_

Artemis laughed as she read Wally's words. She shook her head, deciding to contemplate his offer during her run, and moved on to the rest of her mail pile. After skipping yet another junk mail letter, she came upon a blank, black envelope.

_Hmmm._ Artemis frowned. _Why is this black?_

Cautiously, she flipped over the envelope, and tore a slit using her fingernail. The black paper contained a single, white notecard with few words written on it. She slipped her fingers inside, bringing up the card into the light. Grey eyes read the small words that dotted the paper.

_Do not forget, dear archer. _

_Time is running out._


	14. Author's Note 3

**Thank you all for your encouraging support and feedback! I love reading reviews, and it makes me feel awesome to see others enjoying my story. :)**

**Here's a special thank-you to everyone who reviewed, and that includes:**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

music lover bwg

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

ColdBlueGirl

Artemis Is Awesomeness

Cybergeek8

Elizabeth

Happy person

the voiceless hyena

Rayne - Ashley West

Sidney is beast

Talkin2fast4u

October25

vvvv1123

Brock's Geodude

prettykitty374

EvrAnge

KTrevo

Darkness Bandit

yoshidagirls

**That's 22 people right there. 22 people who took the time to read and review (sometimes several times) to my writing! I appreciate it so much, and I thank you all again :D**


	15. Ch 12: The Date

**Yet another chapter on this story! A few of my friends (who know nothing about YJ) are now reading this story and giving me some good feedback, which I love to hear! Enjoy this next one, and remember there are only 3 chapters left to go~**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 12

Shocked, Artemis dropped the letter. Her hands began to tremble. It wasn't like the threat was some sort of surprise or anything…

It was a reality check. Artemis was slowly beginning to realize that this wasn't some sort of prank or game…this was a matter of life or death. Overcome with emotion, the archer fell to her knees on the pavement.

_I've been living in a dreamland. One where everything is so beautiful…until I reach the end. That's where it all blows. That's where I am now._

* * *

><p><em>I'll meet you outside in ten. And don't forget to bring a jacket :)<em>

Artemis read Wally's words as they appeared on her cell phone screen.

It was Friday night, a week after she received double trouble in the form of letters. The clear skies were draped in colors of orange, violet, and pink. The temperature was a little on the cold side, (a chilly 40 degrees), and the air remained crisp and cool. The archer sighed where she stood beside her window's fluttering curtains. Where Wally was taking her Artemis had no idea, which just added to her nervousness. The speedster had never confirmed if this was a 'date' or just a friend thing, and he also had a death sentence over his head.

Sadly, the blond couldn't will herself to think about any possible romance. Because tomorrow was her birthday.

_My freakin' birthday._

The day where someone had to go. Her teammate, or her own mother.

_Life's a bitch._

A buzzing noise then erupted from her pocket. Artemis pulled her phone out and flipped it open.

_I'm here Arty. Are ya ready for a night of fun? :D _

* * *

><p>"And you're sure I won't die in this thing, right?"<p>

Wally laughed from his spot behind the steering wheel. "Relax Artemis. I've taken Driver's Ed twice, _plus_ Uncle Barry only let me go when I had my license for 2 months. I know how to drive this baby."

Artemis shook her head. "I can't believe you own a car like this."

"Don't believe it." Wally grinned. "I don't own it."

"Don't tell me you stole it West, or I swear I will jump outta here before the cops catch us." Artemis threatened.

"No, no, no stealing on my part." Wally smiled.

"On your part?"

"Relax Artemis! It's the old Flash's car. Y'know, Jay Garrick?"

Artemis laughed. "What is it with old people and their fancy silver BMWs?"

"I have no idea. But I'm glad he has it, cause it'll be handy tonight."

And with those last words, the two sped off into the world with sun just setting over the city's horizon.

* * *

><p>Artemis sneezed as she approached yet another flower.<p>

"Dang Kid, these are making me allergic."

Artemis and Wally were in a planetarium, a vast area full of flowers, seeds, trees, birds, and insects. The earthy smell lingered in the air and the various levels of lighting were specially adjusted for each living thing.

"Sorry Arty! I didn't know you had an allergy to plants and stuff," Wally responded, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Artemis hid her nose behind a tissue and blew. "You couldn't have asked?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. And during all those missions out in the wild you seemed fine!"

"Oh well." Artemis sniffled and shoved her crumpled tissue in her pocket. "It's the thought that counts. Thanks again for bringing me here; I though nobody knew of this strange secret of mine."

Wally laughed. "Yeah. Who would've thought that the mighty Artemis had a soft spot for flowers?"

"Nobody! At least, I _thought _no one knew."

"Yeah, see, this is where Rob comes in handy. He's a pro at hacking into the league's system's which means…well, discovering pretty much _everything _about you."

Artemis froze midway in her position of sniffing a flower.

_…Everything?_

"Like realizing your favorite 80's song is 'Paper Planes' by MIA and you can't stand it when people make fun of handicapped." Wally said from behind her where he was examining the thorns of a cactus.

Eyes still wide open in shock, the archer loosened up a little. "Oh yeah…right."

_Dang it. I shoulda had a comeback…maybe like 'Isn't that a little creepy, stalker of mine?'_

Wally spun around, too distracted by the multiple colors and scents around him to notice Artemis' lack of wittiness. "Would you happen to be hungry? I have a great idea of where we can go to eat."

"Sure." Artemis said, putting down her flowers and smiling. "I'm famished."

* * *

><p>Sitting on a picnic blanket, on top of a grassy hill in Central City's park, underneath a bright street lamp, the two ate.<p>

"This…is…amazing." Artemis said, inhaling the rest of her kimchi.

"I know right?" Wally said, grinning with a mouthful of food. "My dad was in Korea for a few months for his work, and there he learned how to make all sorts of goodies. He loves to cook."

"That sounds nice," Artemis said, looking up at the speedster with her hair blowing back. Wally's eyes glistened as he smiled.

The teens continued enjoying their meal, laughing over personal stories about their lives as regular high schoolers.

"So Kid Mouth, what's for dessert?" Artemis said.

Wally's eyes brightened. "The best part of course!" He turned around and began to dig in the basket, emerging a few seconds later with a large churro, golden brown and covered in sugar.

"Um…a churro? This is a bit unorthodox, don't you think?" Artemis said, a light smile playing on her lips.

Wally grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well you see…we kind of ran out of cake mix at home. Plus the Batcave didn't have any either so…my bad. But my mom happened to stop by a Mexican bakery on the way and picked up a few of these. I hope they'll do."

Artemis smiled. "It's _perfecto,_ Wally."

Carefully removing a single white candle from the picnic basket, Wally stuck it through the center of the churro and lit it with the quick swipe of a match.

"Happy Birthday, Arty." Wally whispered as he stared deeply into the archer's eyes. "Make a wish."

Artemis gently closed her eyes and blew at the candle.

_I wish this would all work out._

The flame quickly disappeared, leaving behind a small trail of steam. Artemis opened her eyes.

As green orbs locked with grey, both teens remained absolutely calm. No smiles, no movement, nothing but intense staring.

A powerful, intense intimacy ripped through the air.

As their noses closed in distance and light from above illuminated certain features yet shadowed others, the two moved closer and closer…

Mere centimeters remained between their lips.

_*beep* *beep*  
><em>_*beep*__*beep*_

Wally breathed out as they both looked down to their communicators. Artemis pulled hers out of her pocket and flipped it open. Batman's cowl appeared on the screen.

"Artemis. Wally."

"What's up Bats?" Wally said, slightly flustered.

Batman scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Be serious boy."

Artemis cut in before things turned ugly. "What's the call, Batman?"

Batman stared straight at Artemis through the screen.

"Cheshire has been spotted. It's time for action."


	16. Ch 13: Cheshire's Back

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a really long time cause I skipped ahead and have been working on the last chapter of this fic! (sorry, couldn't help myself). Anywhoo, I'm trying to make each detail count because it'll be a dramatic ending you all are expecting. (; Also, our school's soccer season officially began a few weeks ago, so I've been super busy trying to balance practices, AP classes, and my social life. Plus I got hit with a cold several days ago so that's been slowing me down too :(**

***sigh* Sorry to rant on you. Enjoy the next chapter, and I'm sorry it's so late!**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 13

The two teens arrived a mere ten minutes later at the coordinates given to them by Batman. Their destination was an abandoned Home Depot located in Gotham City, looking sketchy in the black night. Dressed in their costumes that were switched to stealth mode, Artemis and Wally slyly crept into the unused hardware store.

Inside, they found the space dark except for a few dimly lit overhead lights strung about the stores. The air held an eerie chill, and from their spot near the door, they could see what was happening.

Cheshire stood in the middle of a spotlight, cast by an overhead light that flickered occasionally. Her green kimono cut her mid-thigh, and long black socks were pulled up her legs. The cat had her weapons out and her head cocked to one side, as if contemplating which team member she would destroy first.

"Well, well," she said, her voice slightly electrified by her mask. "It seems that the young heroes have come to defeat me. Boo, hoo. I'm _so _frightened."

Surrounding the spot of light were the six remaining teens, hidden in the shadows yet ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Give it up, Cheshire," Red Arrow snarled. He quickly strung his bow and held it eye level, aiming straight for the enemy's chest.

Jade Nyguen smiled and turned to face him. "Now, now, Red Arrow, we wouldn't want to do anything rash. Especially to someone as _important _as me."

He glared through his domino mask and remained focused on her, ready to hit his target.

M'gann, feeling the presence of Wally and Artemis nearby, linked up to the two.

_Glad you're here. It seems that Cheshire's led us to a huge stockpile of Kobra venom, which is located somewhere in the building. We're not sure if she's armed with backup though.  
><em>  
><em>I'll check real fast. <em>Kid Flash lowered his red goggles over his head, scanning the warehouse for any body heat. The scan finished quickly and he raised his gadget back onto his forehead.

_Yep. We definitely got some other baddies here. Be ready to bring out the big guns._

Artemis slowly made her way over to the group, drawing her bow out in front of her. Cheshire immediately whipped around, locking eyes with the archer.

"Well, well," she said, a sneaky smile etched upon her face. "Looks like you've skipped out on your job, archery girl."

And with that she lunged across the circle of light towards Artemis, a sharp knife's handle gripped in her hand. Wally sped in, protectively caging Artemis and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Faint memories of a flour-dusted kitchen rained down on the archer's mind. But she was too preoccupied at the moment to think of it any longer.

Cheshire flew over the two and somersaulted, quickly regaining her balance. She disappeared into the blackness, as simply as if a candle's flame was blown out.

As Artemis recovered from the fall and pushed herself off the floor, additional Shadows melted from the blackness. The team split up, each member preoccupied with fighting his or her opponent. Superboy lunged over to the other side of the store, while Kid Flash sped off into the distance darkness. Miss Martian levitated towards the ceiling, following in the direction of Wally.

Artemis, now surprised by enemies, quickly strung her bow and shot an arrow at a goon, knocking him out. She took note that Cheshire had disappeared, and groaned inwardly. Red Arrow came up behind her, simultaneously shooting arrows at the enemies. Sensing what she was thinking, he said, "Go find her."

Startled, Artemis looked up from her strung bow. "What?"

"I've got your back." Red Arrow said calmly. "Now go."

She locked eyes with his domino mask and merely nodded.

Shadows circled the young redhead as the archer dashed out of the scene.

* * *

><p>As she ran down the various aisles filled with wood, paint cans, and carpet samples, Artemis' mind drifted back to what Roy Harper had said to her mere seconds before.<p>

_"I've got your back. Now go."_

She lingered on the words a moment longer.

_This entire time, I thought he didn't trust me. Didn't see me as a part of the team. I always felt like I had to prove something to him, or be better than the rest of the team just to be accepted at all. I guess…I guess things have changed._

A small smile crept onto her lips.

_I guess we can finally get past this._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic teammate.  
><em><br>Guys. Guys!_

Artemis skidded to a stop next to a large pile of wrenches. M'gann's panicked voice rang inside her head.

_What is it, Miss Martian?_ Aqualad questioned, busy slashing his water bearers at the enemies.

M'gann's breathing grew shallow, and her voice began to waver.

_Kid- Kid Flash…_

Artemis was turned on alert by his name. An endless stretch of possibilities ran through her mind.

_What about Kid Flash, Miss Martian? _She asked, turning around in several directions, searching for the speedster.

Silence. Robin had stopped slicing the air with explosive discs, and Zatanna wasn't muttering her usual spells.

Only the heavy breathing of several teammates was heard. And the archer couldn't take it anymore.

_M'gann!_ Artemis yelled, her frustration causing her to punch the lawnmower beside her. _What happened to Wally?_

M'gann took a deep breath, obvious sobs shaking her voice. The rest of the team remained quiet, sensing that something bad had happened.

_Cheshire's kidnapped him, _the Martian managed to say._  
><em>

_Kid Flash is gone._


	17. Ch 14: Retreating Home

**Wow... this fic is coming to an end already. And I thought I would be looking forward to this day! But I'm kind of sad that I'm almost done with this story :( Now that I'm a more experienced writer, I'm looking back on this fic and seeing major flaws here and there. But I won't change anything, because at the time when I was writing each chapter, that's what I thought would fit best with the story.**

**I hope that my future stories have a lot more style added to them. This one has quite a bit of descriptive writing, but the dialogue needs to be important too! (Because this is a drama story, I chose to write it in this way.)**

**Anyways, there are three chapters left (A final thank you, the last chapter, and an epilogue). The final one is complete. This fic will be updated in a few days.**

_That's How You Survive: _Chapter 14

The warehouse was silent. The enemies had escaped. The team was left in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The ride in the bio ship was long and grueling, each member reacting in different ways. Zatanna simply leaned her head onto Robin's shoulder and closed her eyes, while the bird gripped her hand for support. Red Arrow sat in the front, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Aqualad looked angry, pushing buttons on the circuit board while trying to get a trace on Kid Flash. Superboy was holding M'gann in a comforting embrace; the Martian silently wept in her hands. And Artemis, the strongest of all the team, was plopped down on the cold floor.<p>

Her legs spread in front of her, and her bow thrust beside her, she stared at into space with no expression on her face. Her thoughts were sluggish inside her brain.

_Wally…Wally…_

Superboy looked up from Miss Martian in his arms and glanced at Artemis.

_You alright?_

She didn't respond. She didn't move. And frankly, she didn't care.

The rest of the team remained silent the whole way back.

* * *

><p>They clambered back to the cave, exhausted and devastated. Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis immediately hit the showers, each desiring to clear their heads a bit. The archer peeled off her uniform and stood in the hot water for what seemed like hours. Her fingers began to turn pruny, and her wet hair stuck to her back.<p>

_Why am I not surprised that this happened?_ She numbly squirted shampoo into her palm. _Why am I not feeling anything?_  
><em><br>It's like fate has this ugly picture for me, a map of events laid out. When I finally get through all of them, when I finally think this game is about to be over…_

_It's not._

The soap washed down the drain, the shower head still spurting water full force.

_It's freaking not what I expect at all. And I give up. This has caused me so much grief, so much panic and devastation… that I don't give a shit anymore. The rollercoaster ride is almost over. _

_And I know exactly what I need to do to end it. _

She shut off the water, grabbed a towel off the bench, and wrapped it around her, opening the bathroom door to the world outside.

* * *

><p>Clean, dressed in her civvies, and as calm as she could ever be, Artemis stood before the mass of rock. Her bow and quiver were slung on her bag. The archer reached behind her, pulled out two arrows, and stabbed them forcefully into the face of the rock. The jagged edges scraped at her hands, but she paid no attention to the cuts that bore into her palms.<p>

Artemis began to climb.

* * *

><p>The archer stepped onto the smooth surface of the cliff, staring at the sunrise in front of her. The skies were painted in colors of red, violet, and orange, the start of a beautiful day. Not a cloud lay in the sky as the sun's rays reflected off the ocean's waters, causing sparkles of light to encompass the horizon.<p>

She pushed herself up to the higher ground quickly, and placed her bow down gently next to her. The archer sat, watching the sunrise. A pair of crabs skittered across the jagged rocks across from her. She knew what would happen next.

_I'm going to be feeling ridiculous. I'm going to be laughing at this stupid thing I'm about to do._ She chuckled.

_Am I going mad? Why the hell do I feel this way?  
><em>  
>Tears of mirth appeared in her eyes as she wiped them away. <em>Have I finally accepted the fact that I have to kill Wally? Am I enjoying the thought of doing it?<br>_  
><em>I'm turning into my father…<br>But at this point, I don't give a damn._

She forced herself to stop smiling. Her body was completely at rest, being devoid of all the emotions she went through in the past 24 hours.

_I'm content. I'm content with getting the job done swiftly. Like I'm supposed to do. Like I was trained to do all my life._

Artemis breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

_I'm not heartless. I just have the willpower to control my emotions._

The ripples in her demeanor faded, leaving a pond with a surface as smooth as glass. She picked up her bow, examining it thoughtfully for a minute.

_We are strong. We are durable. We are unbreakable.  
><em>  
>Artemis smiled.<em> We are the same.<em>

The archer stood up on her two legs. Surely enough, Wallace West lay across from her, fast asleep. Ignorant to the bonds that held him and the tears that covered his uniform, Artemis saw the way the wind played with his hair.

And she couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. Wally began to stir in his sleep. Artemis' mind turned back to speedster.

_I love you.  
><em>  
>And the archer had no doubt in her heart that's what she felt.<p>

No tears came to her eyes. Just a small, sad smile on her face.

Wally opened his eyes. He turned himself this way and that, trying to take in where he was. Rope tied his hands and feet together, allowing him no movement. The speedster's eyes widened as he realized Artemis was standing in front of him, her expression unreadable. And he knew what that meant. The Shadows had captured him for a reason.

They had told him of his fate already.

His cracked lips opened to utter a single word.

"Why?"

Emerald eyes locked with steel. Sadness met determination. Her look softened just enough to reveal the slightest bit of sympathy.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's how you survive," she whispered.

She removed a single green arrow from her belt, positioning it on her bow. Artemis straightened and bent her arms at various angles, creating the custom archer's pose. Preparing for release, adjusting herself, and facing her desired target, she aimed the arrow's slender body.

Straight at Wally West's heart.


	18. Author's Note 4

**Don't kill me because this isn't the last chapter, but I wanted to do a final goodbye. :) **

**I appreciate each and every single one of you who reviewed for my first story. I cannot say enough how much support and thanks I feel from you guys, and when I read your feedback I feel on top of the world! Thank you so so so much, and that goes to all of you:**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

music lover bwg

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

ColdBlueGirl

Artemis Is Awesomeness

Cybergeek8

Elizabeth

Happy person

the voiceless hyena

Rayne - Ashley West

Sidney is beast

Talkin2fast4u

October25

vvvv1123

Brock's Geodude

prettykitty374

EvrAnge

KTrevo

Darkness Bandit

yoshidagirls

AHHHHHHH

Kiyori Morishita

LianLives4ever

Anonymous (No name given)

SpitfireChick

Nightshade

Killionaire

A2ID

randommonkeyz998

Dextra2

MyLittleAngelxxx

GhostDog401

Goldenstripe2510

Gasp

Eaglator23

Nerdychick

ArcaneHex77

**You guys have stuck with me the entire rollercoaster ride. (Well, it's not my ride, but you know what I mean) :)**

**Enjoy the last chapter. It will come in a few days. I am busy perfecting the last details (;**

**-Applepie8716**

**P.S. The epilogue will come soon enough. Although I haven't started it yet xD**


	19. Ch 15: The End

**The final frontier.**

**This is the end.**

**(Just kidding. There's an epilogue coming.)**

_That's How You Survive:_ Chapter 15

"Why?" Wally repeated hoarsely, his hands still trapped behind his back. "Why are you doing this Artemis?"

"Do you think I have a choice, Wally?" Artemis gritted her teeth as her eyes welled up with tears. "I would do anything to save my mom. Even…even…"

"Even killing me?" His emerald eyes glistened with sadness.

"The League of Shadows leaves me no choice," the archer replied helplessly. "I can't escape this… I-I can't…" She trembled, her hands shaking her bow.

"Artemis-"

"Wally, just _stop. _You're making this harder than it is." Artemis said roughly. She quickly regained her focus.

"Arty…I'm not sad that you're going to kill me," Wally said gently, locking eyes with her. "I'm sad that you're not fighting back."

Artemis released her grip, shocked at what the speedster was saying.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

Wally, recognizing the look on Artemis' face, lowered his eyes and spoke quietly. "When Robin hacked into the Justice League's system, I _did _learn everything about you Artemis. You've been tormented by these people all your lives…they've beaten you, taken advantage of you, used you for their dirty work. And if you didn't comply… the consequences were _hell."_

He looked back up, meeting her eyes squarely.

"Artemis. You're scared of them. So in turn you don't stand up to fight for your rights. Because every time you did in the past…they would get that much closer to killing you," the speedster said in an understanding manner.

Artemis gaped at him.

"Do you remember the first day we met? When I asked you if you knew anything about the Shadows?"

Artemis said nothing, but merely stared at the redhead.

Wally furrowed his brows. "Well I do. And I know that they do _not_ expect a kid like you to win a fight against them. They know they've controlled you for so long that you've given up. And they _know_ they'll win if you ever dare attack. _Especially_ from someone they've manipulated for years."

Her grey eyes became glazed with tears.

"This is your chance, Artemis. Their guard is lower than you think it is, and you're stronger than the little girl who was used for evil so many years ago."

She didn't say anything. Throughout his entire speech, the archer did not utter a word.

Wally's eyes softened. Artemis' tears threatened to spill.

"Artemis…I-"

"Should be quiet." Interrupted the enemy.

Artemis whipped around.

"Hello dear daughter. Shall you get on with your job then? I've made it easy by bringing your prey right to you."

The Shadow moved closer in a sickening manner, enjoying his time toying with her. Artemis' eyes widened in shock.

_"Sportsmaster…"_she breathed.

The wind blew at his short hair like grass in a prairie land. The hockey mask on his face framed his wide, muscular cheeks and his piercing brown eyes. Weapons were concealed in every possible place on his body: tucked behind paddings, locked in his belt, and stored in his backpack.

Artemis stared at the man who had crippled her life. Had made her live in constant fear of being pursued. Had beat her relentlessly, claiming that she wasn't strong enough, skilled enough, fast enough. That she never would be.

Artemis realized that Wally spoke the truth. And yet she couldn't face up to her father. She didn't have the strength.

"_Artemis!"_

Both the archer and the enemy whipped around at the sound. There, at the other end of the cliff, was the team. Still in uniform, and still haggard looking as ever, the six teens stood there.

"Well, well," Sportsmaster commented lightly, turning his head to face Artemis. "Looks like you got your little friends to watch the show. What a perfect audience choice. They'll be the first to see him go."

Blood boiled underneath her skin. The hot intensity of angry flames cleared her mind quickly. Artemis knew what she now had to do.

_He can beat me, insult me, or kill me._

_But he does **not **__have the decency speak to my friends like that._

_He does not have the decency to be in their presence at all._

She clenched her fists hard.

"They aren't just my friends," Artemis said, meeting his steely gaze. "They are my _family._" Her mind flashed back to the moments she cherished with each of them.

_"Is everything alright Artemis?"_

_"You look beautiful."_

"_Just remember…it is your boat."_

"_But this is for __**your**__ benefit!"_

"_Couldn't we say the same thing about you?"_

"_I've got your back. Now go."_

The anger subsided inside her body. With her lids closed and her breathing calm, the girl opened her mind to her friends. Her family.

_I ask you all to give me the courage to fight my father. Because I alone do not have enough._

Each member simultaneously closed their eyes and rose their hands out to Artemis, stretching at the girl they loved so much.

_You do have enough, Artemis. _Wally put in telepathically. She turned her body in the direction of his call.

_You just need to bring it into the light.  
><em>  
>Artemis could feel trickles of heat emerging from her core. They flowed up and around her ligaments, soon creating a body of surging power. She opened her eyes, two fiery grey orbs, and met the gaze of her father.<p>

"You have no chance now, Dad. Because my friends did what you never could; they cared for me, sheltered me, and loved me for me. For who I am. And that will _never _change. _You_ are the one who needs to go. And you're going to leave _now_."

She kept her eyes locked with the enemy's, refusing to back down for once.

Sportsmaster sneered. "Your little family is cute to be backing up a spineless soul like you. But it seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?"

"On the contrary…" Artemis said quietly yet threateningly, "I think it's pretty even." She looked back at her team, taking note of their worried faces.

"The family I've gained against the father I never had." She whispered. Her head turned back to stare at Lawrence Crock. "Let's do it."

Sportsmaster immediately whipped out his grappling gun, shooting at a distant cliff to provide a quick exit. M'gann quickly generated the strength to snap the chord in half.

Aqualad ran to approach the enemy, with Superboy following close behind. As Lawerence Crock attempted to run past the team onto a second adjacent cliff, Robin swiped his discs through the air, hitting Sportmaster's padded arms and legs on the spot, exploding pieces off.

Kaldur'ahm deftly slashed at the open bits of skin, and wounded the enemy with several small stabs and cuts. Sportsmaster sent a punch his way, cutting into Aqualad's jaw. As he delivered the blow to the Atlantean's face, Zatanna yelled a command of magic from the end of the cliff.

"_Ecalp ruoy ni pots dna seenk ruoy ot llaf!"_

Sportsmaster fell to his knees as Aqualad slumped to the ground. Zatanna swayed slowly and fainted from the sheer energy it took to push the strong enemy down. Superboy intervened quickly, punching the grown man and knocking the air out of his lungs before he could get up. Sportsmaster wheezed and fell on his hands and knees. Red Arrow sends his ammo flying, knocking off the mask of Sportsmaster. Superboy reacted quickly, trapping the enemy's hands behind his back, holding them firm with super strength.

As the hockey masks clattered against the hard surface of the cliff, silence overtook the air. Zatanna is cradled in Robin's arms as the bird stares at Lawerence Crock. M'gann's hands are placed on Aqualad's cheek, but she too is staring at Sportsmaster. Red Arrow lowers his bow, domino masked aimed in the direction of the enemy. Superboy looks down on him with a fierce look. Wally, still trapped in his bounds, cracked his eyes open to see Sportsmaster. And, Artemis, the strongest one of all, slowly made her way towards her father. One step at a time.

Towards her number one nemesis.

She crouched down in front of him, and lifted his chin level to hers. A ragged face of defeat met a pristine one of determination. The archer opened her lips to speak.

"I care for you no longer, Sportsmaster. I love both Paula and Wally, and I will not let you take either of them away from me.

I will not let you take anyone else _ever _again."

Artemis, with a fierce look on her face, slowly raised her arm to Sportsmaster's elbow. Brown eyes stared into grey, which were captured in a multitude of emotions. The only one revealed was pure and utter determination.

With the hardness in her eyes and set into her mouth, Artemis pinched her father's elbow hard. The enemy was sent into a pit of unconsciousness, the light leaving Lawrence's eyes quickly. Artemis stared at his lifeless body, no pity on her face. Superboy picked him up, heading towards the other end of the cliff.

M'gann looked away from the scene, quickly linking up with her remaining team members.

_Guys…I think we should leave the two alone._

Robin nodded, and quietly rose while carrying Zatanna. Superboy followed behind with the enemy, and Red Arrow assisted Miss Martian in holding Aqualad. Quickly, the telepath disabled the bonds constricting Wally from movement. The team soon disappeared on the other side of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Artemis, shocked, falls to her hands and knees at the edge of the cliff. She crawls her way over to the speedster, tears streaming down her face.<p>

Wally, now free of his chains, scoots over to where Artemis stopped. They both sit back and face the ocean, Wally wrapping his arms around a now shaking Artemis.

"Arty…"

"You almost died…I almost killed you," she said quietly.

"Artemis, I-"

"How could I not fight for you? You're my teammate…my-my…my friend," she closes her eyes and hangs her head in her hands.

"Artemis-"

"I-I don't know what to say…" her head emerges from her palms as she turns to face Wally. "I don't-"

Lips crash onto her hers. The archer is silenced, and the only sound present is the ocean's waves lapping the shore and the annual seagulls squawking as they fly above the pair. The speedster's fingers entangle in her long blond hair. She holds on to him in the kiss as the knot in her stomach unravels.

Wally pulls away gently, holding Artemis by the arms. They both have exhaustion, yet pure elation written on their faces. The pair are lost in each other's eyes.

"I-I-"

"I love you too, Artemis."

The speedster pulls the archer into a hug. She grips on to him as if he's life itself, and he returns the passion as if she is his number one priority. They both close their eyes, locked in the embrace. The wind rushes past the world, blowing their hair back away from their faces.

The sun's light outlines the pair's shadows, as they unite once again.


	20. Author's Note 5

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I apologize greatly for not updating sooner (it's just been crazy over here), sooo I fall to my knees and beg you to give me one last chance. Please. (;**

**(Read below to find out alllll my excuses for why I haven't updated. If you have no mercy [and good for you on that xD] skip on past the line)**

**Soccer season's been super time-consuming (especially while 'nursing an injury'), and as some of my friends started going through some rough times, I've done my best providing shoulders to cry on, and giving the best advice I thought possible.**

**Volunteering has been eating me up too, as I lend a hand here and there, or wherever really. Academics come to a crunch time, with huge science projects and AP exams right around the corner. It's chaotic!**

* * *

><p><strong>I've really missed writing, and once I started piecing together the epilogue, I realized how rusty I've become. Ick! I did my best editing and cleaning it up in the short amount of time I have: I just wanna send the epilogue out to you guys because, frankly, you deserve it, and you shouldn't have had to wait this long to get it xD<strong>

**Thank you, again, to the following people who've read this entire story, laughed, cried, and screamed with it, and are true Young Justice fans. I appreciate it so much :D**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

music lover bwg

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

ColdBlueGirl

Artemis Is Awesomeness

Cybergeek8

Elizabeth

Happy person

the voiceless hyena

Rayne - Ashley West

Sidney is beast

Talkin2fast4u

October25

vvvv1123

Brock's Geodude

prettykitty374

EvrAnge

KTrevo

Darkness Bandit

yoshidagirls

AHHHHHHH

Kiyori Morishita

LianLives4ever

Anonymous (No name given)

SpitfireChick

Nightshade

Killionaire

A2ID

randommonkeyz998

Dextra2

MyLittleAngelxxx

GhostDog401

Goldenstripe2510

Gasp

Eaglator23

Nerdychick

ArcaneHex77

Player Zero

argent98

Fluffjustice

Taren Hawk

afterfake13

rebecca

**-Applepie8716 :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Here we go.**_  
><em>

_That's How You Survive: Epilogue_

She made her way slowly past the bars. Rusted they were, tall and spooky looking, leaving long deadly shadows in the mist. Her slender fingers reached out touch them one by one. Chipped layers of iron floated to the ground as her fingernails came in contact. Her boots left echoing in the dark hallways. At last, her feet stopped their shuffling. The girl turned towards the cell, curling her hand onto the bar it rested on.

A man lay on the floor of the prison. He had the same forlorn expression she carried weeks before, when she was met with the greatest dilemma of her life. The enemy's legs were spread straight in front of him, flimsy fabric covering them. His hair was dingy and uncut, hanging limp in front of his eyes. They glistened with emotions. The archer could not detect any of them.

She simply stared at what her father had become. And walked away.

* * *

><p>As Artemis opened the door to her apartment, a delicious waft hit her nose. She sniffed the air as a smile grew on her face. Eagerly, the archer slammed the front door shut and threw her coat over the couch, heading to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out.<p>

Paula Crock was carefully removing a hot dish from the oven. She reached her arms up and set it on the stove to cool, removing a pair of worn blue mits from her hands. Artemis smiled as she leaned against the doorframe, watching the sight. She saw her mother's face turn towards her with a grin.

"Artemis! You're back!"

"Well, I told you I would be." The archer reached down to give her mom a hug. She breathed in the scent of jasmine that radiated from her mom. After a moment, Paula pulled away gently.

"Now how about we eat? I'm starved my dear." Her dark eyes glistened. Artemis nodded as she stood up straight. The archer picked up the food, heading to the table.

As the little family ate together, all Artemis could focus on was her mom. The skilled way she worked her chopsticks on the spring rolls, the stern frown lines prominent on her forehead, and the small upturn appearing on the corner of her lips.

_You don't know how lucky I am to have you. How lucky that you're still here with me.  
><em>  
>Paula, animatedly chattering about her next-door neighbor, looked up from her plate, holding a roll in midair as she took in Artemis' expression.<p>

"What is it, Artemis? Why are you smiling like that?"

Artemis closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Nothing mom." Her eyelids opened to reveal grey orbs. "Just the fact that…you look so silly with all that soy sauce down the front of your shirt." She raised an eyebrow sneakily while plopping a dumpling in her mouth.

Paula shocked, looked down. Sure enough, gravity took hold of the roll she was holding onto, and sauce dripped down onto her ivory-colored blouse.

_"Artemis!" _Her mother slammed her fist down on the table. "Why didn't you say anything!"

The archer burst into a fit of laughter, attempting to smother it with a napkin once her mom shot her a dirty look. But eventually, the crinkle lines of anger disappeared, and were soon replaced with ones of happiness.

They carried on enjoying each other's company, simply creating pure memories for future times.

* * *

><p>Artemis could hear the snores coming from her mother's room. She padded her way to the room barefoot and gently closed the door, standing there a few moments after the knob had clicked shut. Smiling, she made her way back to her own bedroom.<p>

Sitting on the thin purple bedspread, the archer thumbed the covers lightly. Her smile was gone as new thoughts captivated her mind.

_Even after all that's happened…how do I know what the future holds?_

She looked out the window into the deep night sky, a canvas dotted with sparkling stars. The sounds of Gotham police cars and streetwalkers were blocked out of her mind as the question rang inside her head.  
><em><br>What new danger could come about for me?_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her cell phone buzzing. She snapped out of thinking and picked up the device, peering at the screen.  
><em><br>New Message From: RA_

Artemis frowned. _Since when does Roy have any need to contact me?_If there was any eminent danger, he could easily reach her through the communicator every member of the team was given.

Artemis flipped her phone open, curiosity forming.

_Is it bad news that your sister sent me a love letter…?_

Artemis laughed gently as she read the message. _Oh Red Arrow, I guess you wouldn't know how to deal with problems like these. _

She thought for a second, and replied promptly.

_That sounds like something Jade would do…but I can't tell you much more than that. Whatever's in her head is in it, and it's up to you to figure out the rest._

Roy Harper responded back in a matter of seconds.

_I guess it's time for me to do some persuasion, maybe bring her to the good side.  
>That is, after I drag her ass to jail.<em>

Artemis' smile diminished.

_Sounds like a plan RA. Just remember that she wasn't always like this._

A message followed up swiftly.

_I'll keep it in mind._

She slowly set her phone down on her bedside, glancing at it until the glowing screen flickered off. Her head still swirling with thoughts, Artemis laid down under the covers, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the cave, the Atlantean sat on the squeaky barstool, a seat he found himself in times and times a many. Roy Harper lay his cell phone down on the counter as he took his place across from Aqualad. He smiled a bit, the first time in a long time. Kaldur returned the accomplished expression.<p>

"We have done it, brother," the dark-skinned man said. Red Arrow nodded in return. They raised their coffee mugs in unison, clinking them in achievement. As the heroes downed their hot drinks, they knew in their hearts and minds that they, together, had overcome the worst.

* * *

><p>"The Wallman is <em>here<em>!"

Artemis groaned, hiding her face in her palms from where she sat. The speedster grinned as he flourished about with a pair of jazz hands, slightly overlapping the sight of spirit fingers. No one but a couple of Western cowboys stopping in the Happy Harbor restaurant took notice of Wally's grand entrance. He made his way through the maze of booths and tables, sliding into the seat across from Artemis.

She peeked through her fingers at her flamboyant boyfriend. Wally sat there grinning with his hair blown about; he looked as if he ran just to make it in time. He slowly brought up his rough, callused hands to lower Artemis' skilled, deft ones. They smiled at each other, hands intertwined, gazing for a few moments. He began to lean, in, closer and closer and–

Artemis was the first to snap out of it. "Ah-Ah-Ah, Wally," she said, wagging a finger at him. "Remember the point of this was to have a date _backwards._"

"Oh." The speedster's smile diminished. "Right. And um, how exactly do I start…? Well in this case, end."

"Oh, I don't know," Artemis said, her eyes glittering playfully. "How about with dessert?" She picked up a menu and thumbed through, pointing out pair of goldenrod churros.

Wally laughed. "Just like our first."

The archer smiled. "You'll never forget that, will you."

He leaned back, spreading his arms on the cushiony bench behind him. "Nope. And I still remember how you have a strange love for plants."

She leaned over and slugged him in the arm quickly. _"Ow!"_He said, rubbing the spot.

"Don't be a baby. And don't tell anybody. I'm dead serious." Artemis stuck her tongue out.

"It'll be our little secret then," Wally said with a grin, his green eyes lighting up as he gazed at Artemis.

"Fair enough," she replied, sharing the same look on his face.

A waitress appeared at their table, easing the two lovers out of their amazed trance. "Hello, and welcome to the Firefly! I'm Chanel and your host for this evening; what can I get you to start off?"

"Dessert." Wally said, looking up from the menu.

Chanel looked slightly taken aback but slowly regained her composure. "Uh, okay. Which selection would you like?"

"We'll have the churros," Artemis said, folding her menu and handing it back to the waitress.

"Oh, and a key lime cheesecake slice for me," Wally butted in. Artemis shot him a look. "What! I get hungry!"

"Right, right," Artemis replied with a wave of her hand. Wally simply grinned at her as the waitress Chanel took down the orders.

"Alright, your dishes should be out shortly. Enjoy your evening!" she said cheerfully, swiftly collecting Wally's menu. As she turned to whisk away, a small card fluttered to the ground. "Hey lady!" Wally called as he reached down to pick up the paper. "You dropped something!"

But the waitress was out of range, and didn't hear the speedster calling.

Artemis frowned and gently took the note from Wally's hands. It was folded in half, similar to that of a book. Her fingers curved around the black paper and curiosity spread over her face as she opened it to reveal what was inside. Silver scrawl dotted the paper. The archer squinted her eyes to make out the words.

_This isn't over, archer. Your time and his time will come to an end._

Shocked, Artemis dropped the paper, which fell onto the face of the table. Wally, immediately alarmed by Artemis' expression, snatched it up and swiftly read the message. He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.

Their smiles had disappeared. Grey orbs locked with green. The pair was in danger.

Yet again.


	22. Author's Note: Final

**I'm sorry to say this, but it's time to come to end.**

**I really enjoyed creating this fanfiction. It was my first major writing piece, and I'm quite surprised at all the feedback I received (since, you know, I'm an amateur and what-not.)**

**This story is complete as of now, even with the strange plot-twist I threw in during the epilogue (; Try to imagine Wally and Artemis happy for now, because well, they did kiss at New Year's. Woohoo!**

**Thank you so much to the following reviewers. You guys keep me motivated and inspired to write more, and to write well, to benefit myself and to keep others entertained:**

KF-AxxMexx

Irenerb

music lover bwg

jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

a random reader

ColdBlueGirl

Artemis Is Awesomeness

Cybergeek8

Elizabeth

Happy person

the voiceless hyena

Rayne - Ashley West

Sidney is beast

Talkin2fast4u

October25

vvvv1123

Brock's Geodude

prettykitty374

EvrAnge

KTrevo

Darkness Bandit

yoshidagirls

AHHHHHHH

Kiyori Morishita

LianLives4ever

Anonymous (No name given)

SpitfireChick

Nightshade

Killionaire

A2ID

randommonkeyz998

Dextra2

MyLittleAngelxxx

GhostDog401

Goldenstripe2510

Gasp

Eaglator23

Nerdychick

ArcaneHex77

Player Zero

argent98

Fluffjustice

Taren Hawk

afterfake13

rebecca

The White lilypad

DxS4ever

BekCholie

Water Breather

Field Empathy

**I can't wait to see what else I have in store for writing in the future. Summer will be a great time for me to brainstorm and read and collect ideas to hopefully create new stories (for YJ) and other shows/books/movies as well. **

**Thank you for reading all the way! I consider this fanfiction, now, OVER! **

**-applepie8716 :)**


End file.
